


Rain

by SpiderQueen11



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderQueen11/pseuds/SpiderQueen11
Summary: It had been six months since the engagement since the fire since the betrayal. Christine finally had everything she wanted, right? She had her freedom from the Phantom so that she could have her Raoul. If so then why is she still not happy? Why does the past relentlessly consume her thoughts? Will the past come back to haunt Christine again? Will this rain ever end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading different versions of POTO and decided to give it a try myself. Please don't get hung up on the terminology or technology etc. of that time. This is just something stuck in my head that I thought I would share. I named this first chapter Rain after the title of the story. This story will contain MATURE content. I do not own anything Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy! (:

Christine was just about to leave her dressing room at the Opera house when she turned and stared at the mirror. The trick two-way mirror that started and ended so many memories in her life. She could almost imagine a figure on the other side luring her into its dark intoxicating depths. She let out a sigh and shut the door behind her. It was dark walking through the main auditorium and smelled of saw dust and fresh paint. Luckily, the fire had not done as much damage to the sturdy opera house as what was feared when it first set aflame. Many rows of seats had to be replaced along with the stage itself. It had been six months since the tragedy and practice started again only six weeks later. As they say, the show must go on and Christine was to be revealed as the new Prima Donna! She nervously twirled her engagement ring around her finger until she flung open the doors to the main lobby then to the outside. Though the clouds were gray, the sudden change of lighting made her squint. "Ugh rain", she thought to herself.

The streets of Paris were as busy as ever even in the dreadful weather. Carriages strolled by with tall, proud horses slushing mud as they trotted by. Winter was approaching and the days were becoming shorter. Christine shivered and cursed herself for forgetting her coat. She headed left trying to walk as fast as she could without running. She stayed at a small apartment directly beside the opera house. She still felt the urge to stay close even through everything that had happened to her there. At times she would sit on her balcony and just stare at the opera house watching and waiting for any kind of movement or sign. "Was he alive? Was he dead? Was he still in Paris or did he leave the city? The country?" These thoughts haunted her daily. She felt completely drenched and started to shiver unsure if it was from the cold or her own thoughts.

Eyes of sea green stared intensely as she scurried down the street. Her curls had fallen heavily from the soaking rain. "Silly girl's head is too full of fame and fortune to remember to bring an umbrella and coat with her to practice. I don't understand why she doesn't have her rich fiancé offer a chauffeur back and forth to her apartment.", he scuffed to himself as he departed from across the road back to his route.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and grabbed a clean towel. She dried her hair and gave it a good shake. She stared at the mirror and saw her curls start to bounce back to their original twisted and tangled life. "My hair represents me all to well.", she pondered to herself. Walking over to her balcony, she opened the curtains to stare at the side of the opera house and down towards the entrance. She had no reason for doing so. It had started out of anxiety of him and what he may do then it turned into a habit almost longing of something. She absentmindedly drew a heart shape on the foggy glass.

She looked down at the floor and noticed no mail had been slipped in the mail slot through her door. Turning back to stare out the glass door, she wiped away the heart shape on the foggy glass to see out better. Raoul had not sent her any letters. He traveled a lot for business, but this had been his longest trip yet. He had been gone for almost three weeks already. She twirled her ring nervously again. Just before his trip, he had surprised her with plans of an elaborate house being built for them. It was two hours outside of Paris and already in construction. She couldn't hide her disappointment at the location. "What of the Opera, Raoul? I am to be Prima Donna. I have to be there several days a week to practice then every night to perform as long as the show is running!", she exclaimed. Raoul let out a sigh and brushed past the topic hurriedly. "Christine once the house is built you will have it to look after while I'm away. We will have servants that need managing along with our children who will need a full time mother's attention. Honestly, singing and acting is for lower class entertainers such as those who perform for a circus. You will be a de Chagny and have a certain social status you must uphold. Besides you can always sing at our business parties, at the house, if you must." It was soon after that day that he took the business trip that had lasted so long. Christine thought of a thousands different arguments and compromises to propose, but no letters came and she had no address to send one to. "Ugh, rain!", she exclaimed yet again today and shoved the curtains closed.

She drew up a hot bath and soaked in the tub filled with oils and bubbles. She hummed one of the songs from the upcoming performance in her head as she washed her hair. When she finished, she draped a towel around her going back to her room to put on her nightdress. She suddenly had a wild thought. "It's Friday night at 7 pm and I'm already getting dressed for bed. When did my nights become so dull?!" She thought of late nights as a child listening to her father play the violin then onto nights in the opera house exploring with Meg and telling ghost stories and lastly she thought of late night lessons with him again. "Damn it!", she thought to herself frustratingly. "That's it! I need a drink and I refuse to stay here all night again!" She slipped on her panties not worried about any other undergarments and grabbed a clean dress and slipped it over her. She knew it was dark and rainy and didn't care if anyone noticed the rest of her undergarments missing or not. She grabbed her hooded cloak and headed out the door back into the rain.


	2. Shallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the song from the movie A Star is Born - Shallow. Therefore, I'm going to use the lyrics for the next scene in this chapter. If you haven't heard it then I encourage you to take a listen on YouTube. Please comment what you think of the story so far. Thanks my lovelies. [:

Christine stepped outside of her apartment and was met with frozen pellets hitting her face. The rain was turning to sleet and the sidewalk was already becoming slippery. She almost changed her mind to go back to her apartment, but she felt the urge to not be alone with her thoughts tonight. Christine waved down a carriage. The coachman smiled and tipped his hat. "Where would the mademoiselle wish to be taken to?" Christine pulled out some money from her small coin purse and handed it to him. "To the bar à poisson rouge." The coachman's eyes widened a bit. "Beg my pardon Mlle, but that isn't the type of place a young woman should be attending alone." Christine gave him a confident smile. "I can assure you monsieur I am more than capable of handling myself." The coachman simply shrugged and helped Christine inside the carriage.

Christine stared out the window as the sleet continued to smash itself against the glass. The streets were busy and she saw several couples walking arm and arm enjoying their evening stroll on the sidewalks. She thought of Raoul. "Damn him for going so long without any sort of communication with me. I am to be his future wife after all, not some random mistress." She felt herself grow hot in anger when the carriage finally stopped. The coachman opened the door for her and bowed his head a bit. Christine suddenly felt an icy chill wind that made her shiver. She pulled her cloak tighter and put the hood over her head. She thanked the coachman again and saw bar. The coachman was right. He had brought her to the side of Paris that was known for its criminal activity and more run down streets and buildings. There was one thing the bar was well known for: music. It allowed its guests to go onto a mini stage to sing or play an instrument of their choice. Christine needed to hear someone else's voice to drown out her own thoughts along with a stiff drink.

The bar was dimly lit, but was incredibly packed with people. It was loud from laughter and music and clinking of glasses. She kept her hood on her head as she saw an empty bar stool at the bar table. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. She just wanted to drink and listen to other people's songs. A plump lady bartender came over to Christine. "What spirit can I get you my dear?" She asked while wiping off a glass. "Oh just some hot cider with whiskey please." She handed the lady the coins. She was soon given the drink. She cupped her hands around it for warmth and sipped it. The hot liquid down her throat already calmed her nerves. She listened to a drunken man trying to sing while his friends laughed and urged him on until he fell off the stage and was carried to a booth. The next was a lady who sung of men and their disgusting habits which made the women cheer and the men boo, but ended with everyone in laughter. Christine personally enjoyed it since she was in an anti-men mood.

She was two drinks in at this point and working on her third; this time with an extra shot of whiskey. Her whole body was warm and tingly. Next came a tall man who sat on a stool in the front right corner of the stage. He had a black hood which was also big enough to cover his face. He placed a guitar over his lap and began strumming. Christine closed her eyes and starting humming the tune swaying slightly then suddenly her heart stopped and her eyes went wide. She turned abruptly towards the stage. She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest. "Oh God, its  _him_! He's actually here. Does he know I'm here? No, no he can't. I was completely discreet." Christine's mind started racing. "That's our song." She remembered writing it with him during one of their late night music lessons and here he was playing it for a crowd.

The man opened his mouth and began singing and Christine felt like she was immediately under his spell again. Everyone in the bar seemed to feel it as well. It was quiet and all attention was on the hooded man. He sang,

"Tell me something girl

Are you happy in this modern world?  
Or do you need more?  
Is there something else you're searching for?

I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself longing for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself."

He strummed his guitar and Christine knew what was next. It was her part. Her mind raced through all of the emotions of crying, sleepless nights, daydreaming, looking over her shoulder, staring into the dark unable to ever stop thinking of  _him_ no matter how hard to tried not to. She took a deep gulp of her drink, gripped the glass tightly, stood up and opened her mouth. She sang,

"Tell me something boy"

Erik's head shot up to look at the crowd as if noticing them for the first time. There she was like an Angel coming to claim his soul only to throw it to the Devil to drag to Hell. If not for his racing heart then he for sure would have thought he was dead. Those chestnut eyes shined brightly even though her head was covered in a hood. Thought he stared intently at her, his fingers had a mind of their own and kept playing the guitar as she continued singing and walking towards the stage.

"Aren't you tired trying to fill that void?  
Or do you need more?  
Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?"

She walked onto the small stage and sat on a stool next to Erik staring at him as he avoided her gaze. She continued singing.

"I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself longing for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself"

She turned her gaze to the crowd and pulled down the hood of her cloak revealing her face and sang as loud as she could.

"I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now"

The crowd erupted and shouted her name. "Hey it's Christine Daaé!" Christine smiled out of courtesy, but realized she had brought unwanted attention on herself. She was lost in the song, though and the chorus was beginning. She turned back at Erik finding him staring deeply at her with those bright green eyes while his fingers did not miss a note on the guitar. They both sang,

"In the sha-ha-sha-ha-low  
In the sha-ha-sha-la-la-la-low  
In the sha-ha-sha-ha-ha-low  
We're far from the shallow now"

The beat was faster and Erik strummed the strings harder as Christine set her drink on the stool where she had been sitting and stood right next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder closing her eyes. Erik felt like fire had been pushed into his body to unthaw his frozen corpse as he continued to play and she sang.

"Wooaaaah  
Woaaaaaaaaaaah"

She moved to stand closely behind Erik and placed both her hands on his shoulders which she noticed seemed to make him play his guitar faster as she remained singing.

"I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now"

She slowly ran her hands from his shoulders down his chest and felt his heart racing. They sang together again and she noticed Erik leaning his head back slightly against her front.

"In the sha-ha-sha-ha-low  
In the sha-ha-sha-la-la-la-low  
In the sha-ha-sha-ha-ha-low  
We're far from the shallow now"

They ended on a deep note and a rough drag on the guitar strings. The crowd erupted in cheer and shouting Christine's name. She turned to the crowd and gave a deep bow and smiled like she had always been taught to do, but all she could do was think of Erik. She turned to her right and raised her hand to give him credit to the crowd, but he was gone. She scanned the bar frantically while on stage looking for a hooded man. "No, No, No he can't leave me again. Not this time. Not like this! I still have so much to say!", she frantically thought. Her eyes shot towards the door and she could of sworn she saw the flash of a black cloak slip out the door. She worked her way through the crowd as fast as she could giving thank you's to those who complimented her spontaneous performance while heading towards the door. She ran outside, pulled her cloak tightly and placed her hood on her head as she looked left to right for any sign of him around. It was freezing rain mixed with snow now and the ground was starting to accumulate some of the ice and snow making the ground slippery. Suddenly, she saw the tail end of a black cloak flapping in the cold wind turning down a dark alley. Christine took off running after him into the darkness without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you made it this far reading my story! Please comment and share with your friends. I played this scene in my head over and over again. I hope I was able to write out the vision in words vividly enough! (:


	3. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine & Erik & stuff & things [;

Christine ran down the dark alley after Erik. He moved quickly even through the slippery sleet. Christine found herself stumbling several times on the pavement, but able to catch herself before moving forward. She tried to remember her path since she wasn't familiar with this side of the city. West, north, west and south until she eventually lost track and focused more on her balance and breathing. She felt like her lungs were going to explode. The cold air was burning her throat with each breath. She turned the final corner when she halted to a stop. He was at the end of the alley peaking around a building looking down the next street with his back towards Christine.

Christine tried to control her breathing and her steps. How he wasn't aware of her presence yet was beyond Christine knowledge, but she was too deprived of oxygen to think clearly. Her only conclusion was that the sound of the sleet hitting the pavement created enough of a hum to distract his ears. She slowly walked towards him until she was at arm's reach. She reached out her arm to touch his shoulder, but slipped causing her to pull down on his shoulder harshly as began to call out, "E..."

In one swift and direct motion, Christine was turned around with the front of her body shoved roughly against the cold brick wall. Hands ripped part of her dress over her chest. Just as quickly was the sting of metal tearing her skin. She looked down to see the side of a gleaming knife pressed against her chest halfway down her left breast. His voice entered her ears in the cruelest tone rapidly speaking, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your heart out now and shove it down your fucking throat monsieur. Did you intend on robbing me or perhaps trying your luck to murder me? Heh, you have no fucking idea who you are dealing with you son of a bitch." Christine cried out weakly, "Erik..."

Just as quickly as she had been shoved against the walk, she was immediately turned around facing Erik. The knife also quickly sheathed. Erik ripped off her hood showing Christine's face of pain and confusion. Christine met his gaze seeing absolute dread on his face even with the porcelain mask concealing half of his face. His bright green eyes could never hide from her. He swiftly withdrew a handkerchief from his chest pocket and pressed it firmly against her wound he had just cut into her. Christine winced against the pain that seemed to be felt worse when he pressed down on the cut while he cupped half of her breast in his big hand. She grabbed his shirt at his waist and gripped it tightly from the pain breathing heavily. Her adrenaline had peaked.

Christine had several thoughts running through her mind in a matter of seconds. While gripping his shirt and his waist, she noticed how firm he felt. She remembered a time when touching him felt like touching a skeleton. She now felt strong, lean muscle. She took in his scent. He smelled harshly of alcohol and tobacco from the bar she assumed. She probably smelled the same way. It did not go unnoticed that he was gripping her breast trying to control the bleeding with his handkerchief and she didn't hate it. The pain didn't feel that bad now. Perhaps the cut wasn't so deep. Her thoughts were interrupted with his rough voice he was desperately trying to keep steady.

The sleet was turning into freezing rain and it was dreadfully cold. They were both completely soaked from the rain, but neither seemed to notice. Erik started intensely at Christine searching for answers asking a multitude of questions in a brash voice. "Christine what in the hell are you doing out here?! Do you not know how much danger you are in just by walking down these roads alone?! I had no idea it was you who was following me! I thought you were still back at the bar swallowed in your fans' attention! I could of killed you! What were you thinking?! He pressed her firmly against the wall as if trying to make his point across with intimidation as he always so easily fell into doing when in desperate need of controlling the situation.

Christine's head was swimming both from the encounter and the alcohol. Though she didn't feel cold, her body reacted to the cold causing her to shiver with goosebumps covering her entire body and her nipples becoming hard poking through her thin dress that was already ripped in the front leaving a deeper V-line. She was still breathing heavy. Her chest heaved against his chest as he was practically pressed against her completely. His eyes locked on her the entire time while yelling his endless questions at her. She was not afraid of him anymore, though. In fact her body was betraying her causing a heat deep beneath her. One she had not felt in a long time. Her hands was now holding onto his waist tightly; desperately trying to keep herself from pushing his waist into her own.

She had enough of his ranting when she interrupted him, "You shouldn't of left the bar before I had a chance to speak to you!" She leaned her head against the brick wall rolling her eyes. Erik snapped back, "Christine I did not ask you to come onto stage to sing with me. I did not ask you to touch my shoulders in that delicate manner and I did not ask you to reveal yourself to the crowd to bring more attention to the situation in a bar full of strangers! Are you trying to get me hung from my own noose?! Is that your plan? You wish to see me dead?" Christine's eyes started to leak her tears. She did not know if he could notice or not since the freezing rain was trying desperately to wash away all of their tormented emotions. "Of course not!", Christine cried out. "I've wanted to see you, to speak to you FOR MONTHS. I had no way of finding you. You have no idea how much I think about you and worry for you not knowing if you're dead or alive! You've been in my life for so long and to have you suddenly ripped out of it was more than I could almost bear. Erik please just try to understand!" Erik stared at her coldly while gripping her arm with his free hand. "I have only been doing exactly as you begged of me Christine. Did you not beg me for your freedom? Did you not beg me to let Raoul live so that you both could live happily ever after with no concern for your Angel?! I was completely and utterly devoted to you and only you and you betrayed me for a spoiled rich BOY! Ah but the future Madame de Chagny will be filled with everything she ever desired. She'll have her rich husband and be the opera's prima donna. And so she lives happily ever after forgetting her Angel. Yet imagine if Raoul knew his wife to be was chasing her past demon in dark allies in the middle of the night. Oh Christine will you not be happy until you have every man in Paris on their knees begging to be with you and worshiping you?", he sneered at her.

Christine couldn't take it anymore. She ran her hands up his chest and gripped the front of his shirt. She stared directly at him and tried her best to look unintimidated by his words. "Raoul does not own me! I can come and go anywhere as I please and don't you dare make me out to be some sort of attention whore. It was you who wanted me to have every lead to every production at the opera. When it didn't happen, you caused hell and destruction to rain down until you achieved what you wanted. You terrorized me and frightened me. Your inability to control your temper and emotions practically pushed me into Raoul's arms! You corrupted yourself from an angel into a demon and expected me to still love you as the devil you had become! You tried forcing me to be with you. Erik you cannot cage this song bird that you taught and molded to sing so freely." Christine covered her face weeping and buried her face into his chest. Erik released her arm and wrapped his arm around her while still pressing tightly against her wound with his other hand. He kissed the top of her water drenched head. "I know I can't Christine", his voice much calmer now. "That's why after you graced me with your kiss, I came to my senses and let you go. I will always let you go if that's what you wish. You should never let anyone control you or your destiny and I hope Raoul respects you enough to allow that when you're married to him." Christine thought to herself curiously, "Raoul...allow...control...destiny...marriage." She remembered her conversation with Raoul before he left; telling her she would be giving up her operatic career to be a house wife. The thought made her grow angry. She turned her head and wrapped her arms around Erik taking notice of his strong back muscles while listening to his heart pounding. She felt Erik's hot breath in her ear now with his gentle tenor voice as he squeezed her tightly, "Christine...I'm sorry...for everything. I hope you will someday forgive me for all that I've done to completely fuck up everything we ever shared together."

Christine looked up at him with her big chestnut eyes. He looked solemnly at her showing nothing but truth and regret in his eyes. Christine's chest ached with pain not from the knife inflicted wound, but emotional pain. She ached for him. Maybe it was the alcohol bringing out the bravery in her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. Erik almost pleaded her name, "Christine..". She pulled him to her crashing her lips into his. They were surprisingly warm, soft and alluring. She teased his lips with her tongue until he opened her mouth allowing her tongue to enter. Their tongues danced as their chests heaved against each other. Christine felt that warm spot in her belly spread and grow in between her legs. She could of sworn she felt Erik reacting in a similar way. She felt something hard against her own pelvic region as they were holding each other astonishingly close. Erik's hand that had been holding her left breast to keep pressure on the wound squeezed and rubbed her breast. Christine cried out in pain. Erik immediately remembering the wound apologized immediately. "It's okay", Christine smiled shyly at him releasing her close embrace letting her arms drop to his shoulders. Erik cursed himself for getting carried away in their spontaneous moment.

Erik refocused his attention on her wound and asked her permission to inspect it. "The bleeding should have stopped by now." He lifted the handkerchief and couldn't help but notice her nipple protruding through her torn dress just barely being concealed by the thin material. He gently grazed his finger over the wound from just below her collar bone to halfway down her breast lightly brushing her nipple as he removed his hand sending a shiver down Christine's spine. "It doesn't seem to be deep, but will need to be cleaned to keep infection from setting in." He locked his eyes with her again. "Its too dangerous for me to go waltzing into your apartment Christine, will you come to my place instead for the night so I may tend to your wound?" Before Christine could ask how he knew where she was living, she found herself only able to muster up one word. Her head was spinning from their intimate contact and probably still the alcohol. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly. Erik nodded firmly at her and Christine couldn't help, but notice a small smirk on his lips. He grasped her right hand into his. He slipped his large fingers between her small fingers. Christine couldn't help, but wonder if he chose her right hand to keep from touching her engagement ring that suddenly felt heavy on her left hand.

She followed Erik down several other streets. Erik instructed her to keep her eyes low and not to make eye contact with anyone who might be lurking around. She walked close to him holding onto his arm pressing it close to her. Erik took notice of this and felt his heart jolt. They arrived to a small town home congested with many others all connected to the same foundation. Erik's, of course was at the end in a desperate attempt to limit the amount of connecting neighbors though it seemed futile. Erik unlocked the door and opened it gesturing Christine to enter with a bow. He looked up to her with a sly smile while sarcastically stating, "Home sweet home, little nightingale." Christine playfully rolled her eyes at him as she entered. Erik inquisitively pondered to himself, "And so the gazelle wanders freely into the lion's lair" as he followed behind her shutting and locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that felt intense to write! My fingers have been itching for days to type it all out. Please share with me your thoughts and insights. I love reading what you all think of the story so far. (:


	4. Touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit of smutty smut. [;

Gentle pressure of a hand on her lower back directed her inside the dark abode. A fireplace with a few weak wooden embers flickered in a desperate attempt to sustain their fiery glow. Christine jumped a little as she heard the door being shut and the hinges being turned to lock them both inside...alone. She blinked her eyes several times trying to adjust to the dark. This part she had grown used to from all the time she spent with Erik in his residence beneath the opera house. She felt Erik brush past her to the fireplace and brought the dying embers to life with fresh wooden logs bringing light and hopefully some warmth to the room.

Christine looked around. It was not what she expected. Of course, she wasn't sure what she expected. She was in the living room with a couch behind her. To her left was a small dining room table with two chairs. Paper was sprawled all over the table with one large bowl sitting in the middle. It was filled with bread and fruit. Christine had never seen food in Erik's presence. Perhaps he was eating better which explained his lean muscle she felt earlier. Scattered around the room were several bottles of liquor. Some empty while others held onto half their contents. Christine tried not to think about the reason he felt the need to drink so much, but wasn't stupid enough to put the thought completely out of her head. Christine crossed her arms and began to shiver as if she just now noticed how cold her wet clothes were pressed against her skin.

Erik stroked the fire for a bit until he was satisfied with the amount of light and heat it gave. He turned and looked toward Christine. She was looking around nervously while shivering. Her curls had fallen due to soaking wet hair. Erik walked towards her and brushed the tip of his fingers gently down the side of her face pushing her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. He guided his fingers down her neck to her collar bone. Christine's breathing increased and Erik took notice. He untied her cloak and withdrew it from her. He went back to the fire and hung the cloak up over a metal rack. He turned back towards her. "I'll get you something dry for you to put on. I apologize I do not own any women clothing, but my clothes are clean and dry. You're more than welcome to use them as you need, though I'm afraid my pants may be too large for your waist." He disappeared out of the door behind the dining table. He returned shortly with a black button down shirt and a pair of his pants and gave them to Christine. He directed her to the restroom on the other end of the room.

Christine went into his restroom and lit a few candles before shutting the door. She pealed her wet dress from her cold body and slipped on his shirt that was too big for her. His tall body required longer shirts that went down to just above Christine's knees. She pulled the soft material up to her nose and took in his scent. He always kept a slight scent of mildew, but now they only smelled of soap. She tried on his pants, but their length would have her tripping over her feet and the waist had no chance of staying up. She just wore the shirt and buttoned it up looking for a mirror. Of course it was covered with a towel. Christine removed the towel and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "What are you doing here Chris? Why did you follow him?" He was right. Perhaps she did only want what she couldn't have in a sense. Christine looked down at her left hand staring at her engagement ring. It really was a beautiful ring. It was just a center diamond with a gold band. The diamond, however, was much too big for her small hands making it look almost gaudy. She twirled it around and around. The ring that is supposed to be a symbol of her everlasting love for Raoul had turned into her new nervous habit to twirl and twist around when needing to distract herself from her own thoughts.

Christine snooped around the restroom just a bit. It was simple enough. A bathtub with clawed feet and a toilet. The sink had the covered mirror above it and a cabinet beneath it. There was no closet for towels. She bent down and opened the cabinet noticing three liquor bottles. Christine felt her own alcohol wearing off as her nerves were starting to ramp up higher. She grabbed one of the bottles filled with whiskey and took two large gulps. She loved the burning feeling roll down her throat. It immediately helped her feel more at ease. She had to keep up her confidence in front of Erik so that he didn't see her completely crumble to pieces from her life that felt like she was losing more and more control of. Christine took her torn dress and placed it in the sink. She turned on the water and tried her best to wash the blood out of it. She was able to get most of it out, but blood stains were impossible to completely wash away. She looked up at the mirror staring at her pale face and dark circles under eyes. A small knock on the door pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Everything alright, Christine?", Erik asked politely. "Yes, I'll be out in just a moment", replied Christine trying to sound as bravely as she could.

She turned toward the door and turned the handle opening it. She stepped back into the living room. Erik had changed into dry clothes as well with his sleeves rolled up. He had a bowl of what seemed to be hot water with a cloth along with a bottle of whiskey and iodine. He sat them down on the coffee table and came towards her and retrieved her wet dress. She also shyly handed him her wet panties with a blush on her face. He hid his internal shock of touching something so delicate of hers and turned around quickly before she could see him come undone. He went and hung them over the metal rack with the rest of the wet clothes.

Erik turned towards her and just stared for a moment. Her hair was starting to dry bringing curls back to life around her face and shoulders. She was only wearing his shirt. He couldn't help but notice her thin pale legs. Oh how he wanted to run his hands up them to find what was hidden beneath his shirt. Though she wore a black shirt, he also noticed her hard nipples poking through. She had larger breasts compared to her petite stature, but they seemed to compliment her large brown eyes that stared so intensely at him; or maybe that part was just his imagination. "I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting company", he spoke unapologetically.

He walked towards her. "Its time to take a good look at that cut and get it cleaned before a fever sets in, if you don't mind." Christine nodded her approval as Erik guided her to the couch. She laid back crossing her legs in an attempt to maintain some sort of modesty. Erik pulled up a chair next to her. He slowly started unbuttoning the shirt. Christine did not miss the heaviness of his hands on her breasts as they slowly moved down making her toes curl. Erik stopped when the shirt had given enough slack to slide down her left shoulder revealing the cut, but still covering her nipple. Erik's mind wandered, but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. It didn't help that Christine was breathing so heavily and staring at his every move in anticipation. Erik handed her the bottle of whiskey. "You may want to take a big swallow. This iodine is going to burn like hell, but it needs to be done." Christine didn't want to tell him of her restroom exploration where she found and drank some of his liquor, so she took the bottle and took a big drink keeping her eyes on him the entire time. "Hah, that is a bit impressive my dear", he chuckled. Christine smiled seductively at him. "I believe that's the first time I've heard some sort of laughter escape you." She settled down on the couch feeling a bit more relaxed with him. "I'm trying to find reasons to laugh these days, Christine."

He took the wash cloth and dipped it into the bowl with hot water wringing it out before placing it over her wound and letting it sit with his hand resting on her breast. He could fee her hard nipple pressing against the palm of his hand. Christine winced from the sting. "Christine if that hurts then you may need another drink of whiskey before I apply the iodine." Christine shook her head no. "It's okay. I can take it. Do what you have to do." Erik removed the cloth and opened the bottle of iodine applying it to the cloth. He took the cloth and slowly ran it over the cut trying to keep the yellow staining to a minimum. Christine cried out but stopped herself by biting her lip. She wrung her legs together while gripping Erik's strong arm. Erik took in her response hungrily. In any other circumstance, he would of lost control and devoured her. He took a different approach. He removed the cloth and leaned down to her chest and gently blew cold air over her cut. Christine seemed to relax and rested her hand on his shoulder. He was leaning dangerously close to her breasts. He raised his head and looked up at her and she gently smiled at him. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." Erik pulled away from her and sat back in his chair. "I will be here as long as you need me, Christine." Erik noticed her cheeks starting to turn red again unsure if from shyness or the alcohol and deciding to quickly change the subject. "You must be hungry. Hell, I know I am." Erik walked into the door behind the dining table and came back with a platter of cheese and a pitcher of water with two glasses. He placed out the bread and fruit from the bowl on the table. Christine assumed the door must lead into the kitchen and still wondered where his bedroom was. "Come Christine, but keep your shirt unbuttoned. You need to let your wound breathe." Erik wasn't wrong, but he also selfishly didn't want her to completely cover herself back up just yet. Christine pulled the other chair to sit next to him rather than across from him. She noticed that he had removed all the scattered papers that were on the table while she was in the restroom. She was still unsure what they had consisted of. She took some grapes and cheese eating hungrily not realizing how famished she was then drank down a whole glass of water before hiccuping making Erik laugh a heartily. It made her own heart swell as a big grin came across her embarrassed face. For the first time, she shared a meal with Erik and actually saw him eat and drink. He was more human tonight than all the years she had known him. His black hair was let down and rested just below his shoulders. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned revealing some of his chest hair. He was incredibly sexy and she scolded herself for having such thoughts.

Erik pulled out a deck of cards and showed her a magic trick which left her giggling. Her laughter thrilled him to his core. "Ever played strip poker my dear?", he asked smugly. "Though it wouldn't be in your favor considering your only piece of clothing would put you at a disadvantage." He raised an eyebrow at her. She met his challenge daringly. "If I lose a hand, I'll let my shirt drop down to my waist." She slowly ran her hand from her neck down her right breast. "But if you lose a hand then you must remove your mask for me." She tried her best to keep his determined gaze. "Touché", he replied coolly staring at her hand resting on her breast. We'll just stick to regular poker and use grapes as chips. Christine smirked to herself for her small victory.

They played several hands of cards while they ate and drank water to help sober up. Christine hadn't laughed this much in months maybe years. They both had wins and losses, but it didn't matter. Christine reached over the table and took one of Erik's "winning" grapes and threw it in her mouth smiling at him. "Christine don't make me extract my precious grape from your pretty mouth." He stared at her in a poker face that was impossible for Christine to read. She teased him by showing the grape through her lips before sucking it back in and sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Erik's chest filled with heat. Moving quickly, he picked her up and sat her on the table giving Erik more of an advantage with her being closer to his height. "Last chance little nightingale. Give up my prize." He stared at her deeply as me moved incredibly close to her. Christine wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer than she had really intended, but didn't care either way in the moment. His crotch was between her legs and her shirt was pushed up to the top of her thighs barely covering her privates. "Come and get it if you dare monsieur." She kept her fingers at his waist running them from his lower back to his side teasing his waist line. Erik's eyes were on fire. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers hard this time using his tongue to push into Christine's mouth in search for his sweet grape. She gave it back to him willingly where he swallowed it quickly before entering her mouth again dancing a slow dance with her tongue. He ran his hands down her neck to her shoulders gripping her tightly. Christine ran her hands up his back feeling every muscle before reaching around and running her hands up his chest gripping his shirt greedily. Erik felt blood rush down to his cock as he pressed it against her unclothed vagina. He greedily ripped down the shirt over her right shoulder. He kissed down her neck to her collar bone to the top of her halfway revealed breasts kissing and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. He stopped to admire it before giving it a warm lick and looking back at Christine who's eyes were closed breathing heavily. He placed his hand on her knee and slid his way up her thigh as he leaned in close to her ear; licking it slightly while whispering his hot breath into it. "I can't help but wonder how slick you must feel between your folds my dear Christine." Erik was becoming lost in his lust and reached under her shirt and ran one finger up her folds feeling her wetness. "Yes that is exquisite." As if Christine was suddenly broken from the lustful spell, she instinctively closed her legs with his hand still between them. He pulled it out dragging his fingers across her again making her almost lose control of herself. Erik pulled away from her completely. "I'm sorry Christine. I went too far. It was not my intention to take advantage of you." his face flushed red with embarrassment as he turned away from Christine and walked towards the fire and stared into it. Christine saw the red on his face before he turned away. She took a deep breath to calm her hormones before hopping off the table and adjusting her shirt to cover most of herself again.

She walked over to the fire and stood next to him wrapping her arm around his holding it close to her heart as she leaned her head against it. "You didn't take advantage of me Erik. If anything I may be trying to take advantage of you. I can't seem to figure out what it is I want and tonight has done nothing but confuse me more." Erik shrugged and melted into her embrace. "I should be getting some sleep Christine. I have some drawings to drop off at the office early tomorrow." Christine looked up at my him curiously. "Drawings of what?" Erik looked down to meet her eyes. "Architectural drawings. They keep my mind busy while allowing me to make a good amount of money along with other investments and shares." He spoke so plainly like he had done this his entire life not like he had been haunting an opera house just six months prior. He walked away from her to a closet and pulled out blankets and a pillow laying them on the couch. "You should be comfortable enough here tonight. Christine my place is always open to you. You may stay here as long or little as you like." He kissed her on the forehead gingerly but meaningfully then turned and walked back into the kitchen. Christine assumed his bedroom must be past the kitchen. She sighed with mental and sexual frustration. She tucked herself in on the couch and listened to the rain beat itself against the window while she stared at the fire thinking. She was so tired of thinking. She laid there for a few hours listening to the rain and crackle of the fire. The wind was whistling its haunting tune. Lightning shined through the window mixed with the fireplace's fire creating strange shadows on the walls followed by thunder professing its shaking love by singing only for the lightning.

Christine hated storms. She wanted to be held and told everything was going to be alright. She wanted to feel protected by her angel. She sat up and stared at the door leading to the kitchen trying to decide whether she should risk it or not. She stood up and slipped back on her panties that had finished drying while hanging next to the fire. She then glided her way quietly to the door opening it slowly. She stepped into the kitchen trying hard to find another door in the dark. The door was located to the far left. She tip toed her way to the door and slowly turned the handle halfway surprised it was unlocked. She opened the door and stepped inside. The room had a smaller fireplace with a much weaker fire. It was cold, but that was usually how Erik liked his residence to be. She stared at a big canopy bed taking up most of the room with the curtains drawn back. Erik laid there still and she hoped he was asleep. Christine twirled her ring nervously as she inched her way to the bed. She stood over him. He still had his mask on and Christine wondered if he ever truly took it off. His chest was rising and falling steadily. She reached out her hand and pressed it gently on his chest.

Green eyes shot open and grabbed her wrist flipping her over onto the bed pinned down with Erik heaving over her. Erik stared at her and shook his head. "Christine?! What are you doing? You can't keep sneaking up on me like that!" Christine's heart was pounding. She should of learned her lesson by now trying to sneak up on a man such as Erik. Hell, she had the wound on her chest to prove it. "I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just...I'm terrified of this storm", she replied meekly. Erik let out a laugh and dropped his weight collapsing on top of her and nuzzled into her neck. "You silly girl. You're scared of some thunder so you come to the beast for protection?" Erik kissed her neck and started unbuttoning more buttons on her shirt while slowly moving his way down the middle of her chest until he reached the center between her breasts then licked her cleavage all the way back up to her neck again where he gave her a light bite. Christine thought her heart was going to explode. She didn't want him to stop, but Erik rolled off of her and laid on his side facing her leaving enough distance to prevent his temptation further. He reached out and pulled her left arm towards him planting small, slow kisses up her forearm to her palm before turning her hand. Christine felt that warm place between her legs start to wake up again. Erik kissed the top of her fingers making his way to her wrist. He stopped suddenly when his lips felt the hard, cold metal that was strangling her delicate finger. It was like reality had washed over both of them. Christine was engaged to another man. She was going to be another man's wife. The mother of his perfectly formed children. Erik felt his stomach twist in a sick knot at the thought. Christine recognized immediately what he was thinking and froze. Erik laid her arm back to herself and rolled around with his back turned towards her. "You may stay in here if you wish to, but please stay on the other side of the bed", he spoke out dryly hating every word as it crossed his tongue. Christine turned her back towards him without saying a word as silent tears rolled down her cheeks until she finally gave into sleep.

She woke up to continued rainy, gray skies. It really was not ever going to stop raining. Erik had already left as he said he would. She stared out of the bedroom window with a blanket wrapped around her contemplating her life choices while twirling the hard, metal ring around her finger.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support! I like the idea of Erik having a healthy head of hair. It’s fanfiction after all. ;P Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. (:


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Erik get some much needed stress relief.

Christine yawned and turned away from the window. Even though she had slept last night, she didn't feel like she had any rest. She laid back down in Erik's bed and stretched out taking in his unique smell. Wrapping herself in his blankets, she curled up and fell asleep without another thought.

Erik dropped off his drawings at the office. He was lucky the owner of the business never asked too many questions about his personal life. He appreciated his talented architectural skills and didn't want to risk him quitting the job from prying too much. Afterwards, Erik stopped by a small market store to pick up some basic necessities. He also wanted to have some proper food to cook for Christine, if she was still there. He was still cursing himself for being so cold to her last night. He swore to himself that he would never reject any of her advancements again regardless of the situation. Any moment in her presence was a blessing and he intended on savoring every minute of it.

Erik had enough money to live in a nicer part of Paris, but he felt more at home amongst the downtrodden. People used illegal means to make money just so they could stay fed, clothed and keep their babies alive. No one looked at him strangely because he wore a mask. No one asked questions. Erik knew this particular market made the majority of their income from selling drugs rather than food and household utensils. He was able to come in and get what he needed without the clerk focusing on his appearance because he had more important tasks at hand waiting for his next drug deal.

Erik was almost back to his residence when he saw an old lady selling flowers. It had seemed like ages since he had given Christine a rose. He picked out a few white roses and gave the woman double of what she charged for the roses. She thanked him immensely as he walked away pretending not to notice.

He came to his door and unlocked it walking into the dark room. He felt for sure that Christine had already left. He laid the sacks and roses on the table and hung up his cloak while taking off his muddy shoes. He walked towards his room then halted in the door way. Laying in his bed was a peaceful angel. He wanted nothing more than to be next to her and watch her sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Erik decided to push his luck. He slowly slid under the covers and laid next to Christine. She didn't move. He wrapped one of his arms around her sliding it between her breasts resting his hand on her collar bone while simultaneously sliding his other arm under the pillow she was laying on and wrapping his arm around her just above her breasts. She was so soft and warm. He wanted to turn her head and kiss her deeply, but instead he laid there and let sleep over take him.

Christine woke up later completely entrapped by Erik. She smiled to herself while stretching causing her ass to press against his crotch as one of Erik's hands had slipped down cupping Christine's breast. Erik woke up and pressed her closer to him while whispering in her ear. "You have awoken the beast and he hungers for you." He felt her nipple become hard under his hand and he pinched it lightly. Christine felt the place grow hot between her legs as he pressed his hard cock against her backside. "Tell the beast that his pursuits are heard, but require further convincing on my end." Christine wasn't very good at flirting, but she wanted to feel Erik's hands on her desperately. Erik growled in her ear and began unbuttoning her shirt until he was able to reach both of her breasts while his arms were wrapped around her. He kissed her neck and began sucking on it, but not hard enough to leave a mark. His hands squeezed her breasts causing Christine to gasp. He gently ran his fingers in circles around her areolas before pinching her nipples while biting her shoulder. Christine didn't now how Erik learned to touch a woman like this, but she didn't care. She wanted more. She wanted to think about nothing, but Erik touching her body as he pleased.

Erik moved on top of Christine and pinned her arms above her head. He held them down with one hand while he separated her shirt with the other and admired her naked chest. He looked up at Christine who was breathing heavy with her eyes full of desire. He leaned down and kissed her while rubbing his cock between her legs. Christine let out a moan as Erik moved down kissing her neck down to her breasts. He found her hard nipple and sucked on it. Christine felt herself getting wet wanting nothing more than a release. Erik sucked harder and Christine's hips bucked against him. He moved to her other breast doing the same while pinching the opposite nipple twisting it between two fingers. He was rubbing himself against her pussy now. Christine felt her clit being stimulated from the rubbing and let go of his grasp to wrap her arms around his back. She ran her fingers through his long hair and pulled hard. Erik breathed hot words into her ear. "Oh Christine, I want nothing more than to feel my cock deep inside your warm pussy." Christine felt the small explosion between her legs with stars in her vision. She let out a loud moan not knowing she was able to produce such a sound. Erik bit down on her nipple and felt his pants become wet. He moved himself off of Christine and laid beside her on his back breathing heavy.

Christine suddenly felt shy about her outburst and turned around clinging to Erik's chest giggling. Erik caught his breath and wrapped his arm around her back while running his hand through her curly hair. "What exactly is so funny"? He wondered if she was laughing at the mess he caused in his own pants. Christine shook her head kissing his chest lightly. "I never heard myself moan like that before. I think I'm the one with the beast hidden inside!" Erik smiled at this and groaned pulling her on top of him. Her breasts were still revealed and Erik had a perfect view of them. He brushed the hair from her face and ran his hand down her neck gently over her breasts rubbing one of her nipples. Christine felt a twitch of his cock against her pussy that was only covered by her thin, now wet, panties. "You're beautiful", he said smiling at her.

Christine's stomach let out a loud rumble and she wrapped her arms around it embarrassingly. Erik laughed causing Christine's heart to soar. She loved hearing him laugh. "Lets get some food in that stomach of yours before your inner beast decides to eat me!" Christine smiled shyly and moved off of Erik as he got up and headed to the kitchen grabbing fresh clothes on his way. She fell back on the bed staring at the canopy top letting out a sigh feeling more relaxed than she had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted a spicy yet sweet moment between these two before more drama broke out! I want my Erik to have nice hair so shall it be damnit! As always, I hope y'all enjoy! (:


	6. Control

Christine yawned and stretched sitting up in Erik's bed. She could hear him singing the Italian opera Rigoletto - La Donna è Mobile. She loved hearing him sing. She crossed his room to leave and noticed an upright piano with compositions scattered on it. It made her heart happy knowing he still played and composed. She opened the door and was hit with the smell of pasta and Italian spices. Erik was stirring a pot of boiling water with pasta in it as Christine came and hugged him from behind pressing a kiss against his back. She felt so content in this moment. Erik reached down rubbing her fingertips before going back to stirring the noodles not wanting them to stick to the pot. "I'm going to go change back into my dress before dinner." Erik huffed at this. "I think you look the most beautiful dressed in nothing but my shirt." He turned and winked at her making her blush as she went through the door leading into the living room.

She unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall to the floor and slipped back on her dress. It still had a slight red tinge from her bleeding and a large rip down the center, but it would do until she could get back to her apartment later. She turned to the dining table and saw a vase with white roses. She leaned forward smelling them while engulfed in Erik's voice serenading her or the food. It didn't matter; she loved to hear him sing.

She looked at a smaller table next to the dining table and noticed a pile of folders with papers of his architectural drawings. She sat down and pulled a folder from the pile and skimmed through it. She was amazed at the amount of detail and talent that was put into the drawings. She looked at other ones. Paris surely at many projects in mind and Erik had his hands in many of them. Some were for businesses others for personal homes. She started looking at the next folder of a beautiful mansion with many rooms. She started flipping through the sketches and felt a familiar tug at her mind. She flipped through the pages faster and faster as her heart sped up. She finally flipped the folder to the side and saw the name of who it belonged to.

Viscount Raoul de Chagny Estate it read. Christine's face grew hot. Was there no ends Erik would take to be close to her? He promised her freedom, but was still in every aspect of her life even down to building a damn house with her future husband! She gripped the papers in her hand and stormed in the kitchen and threw them at Erik's feet. Erik looked down in shock. "What the hell, Christine?!" He bent down and carefully tried to gather them up before Christine grabbed them again and tried ripping them. "What the hell indeed! You promise me freedom yet you continue to stalk and control my every move without any of my acknowledgement or consent just like back at the opera!", she screamed. He grabbed her wrists and pried the papers away from her before grabbing them in bulks and stuffing them in a drawer heaving. He stood tall against Christine. She almost felt intimidated...almost. Erik tried to respond, but Christine was full of emotion and kept going. She took her small index finger and pointed it in his chest to further emphasize her point. "Erik tell me, how did you know I lived in an apartment the other night? Do you know where it is? Do you STALK me there as well?!" Erik met her gaze trying not to show fear and guilt, but knowing damn well he couldn't hide it. "Christine first off I don't get to CHOOSE the clients. I am given projects and I have to either do them or I get fired. You think I take pride in knowing that I'm having to create a home for you and that  _boy_?! It's been torture! The only way I've been able to get through it is trying to focus on your happiness and trying to design you a home that you will be happy in regardless of how shitty your choices in husbands are!" Christine gasped and raised her hand in a pathetic attempt to slap Erik, but he caught her hand by the wrist and sternly pulled it down holding it in his grip as he leaned in closer to you. "And as far as me "stalking" you, yes I do watch you. Christine I have always watched you ever since you first entered the opera house. I granted you the freedom you wanted, but I will never be able to stop myself from being hidden in plain sight. I have to be around you, don't you see? I have to protect you whether you want the protection or not. The only way you'll ever be able to stop that Christine is to kill me."

Christine's eyes watered and turned cold. She felt so angry. She felt like she had lost the last bit of control she possessed over her life. Her words turned ugly and vile, much harsher than she meant, but they just flowed out of her. "So you admit that you're a complete stalker with no respect for me and my boundaries. What do you do? Watch me as I undress? Watch me as I sleep? Watch me and Raoul make out with each other? Watch me as I touch myself at night moaning Raoul's name and not your stalker ass'?!" Erik stood up straight and released her wrist. Christine bit her tongue despising what she had just accused Erik of knowing it was a damn lie. Erik looked at her like she had just crushed his every hope and dream deep in his soul. "If you love your precious Raoul so much then how come you were in my bed less than an hour ago allowing me to bring you and myself to an orgasm? Perhaps you have grown into nothing more than a desperate harlot. Shall I pay you for your services?" Erik reached in his pockets and dropped several coins at her feet. Christine busted into tears unable to control any of her emotions at this point. She ran out the kitchen into the living room and drew her cloak over her throwing on the hood. She looked back at the table with the roses and grabbed the roses. She walked over to the fireplace tossing them in. Their healthy stems filled with water hissed as the fire consumed them.

She ran out the door slamming it, but looked back and saw number 107 on the door frame. She waved down a carriage and asked the coachman the name of the street they were on. "This is Willow Lane, mlle." Christine climbed into the carriage and cried into her hands. She started to second guess her argument knowing she probably over reacted, but was still furious nonetheless. Erik rushed out the door and saw Christine hop into a carriage. He was livid with her radical outburst, but didn't want her wandering these streets on foot alone. Seeing that she was safely in the carriage, he turned around slamming his door behind him going back into his living room. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat on the couch staring at the fire watching the roses wilt and burn while thinking about everything that had just happened as he took a long drink of the whiskey.

Christine had the carriage take her to the opera house and she ran inside to Madame Giry and Meg's living quarters. She banged on their door as Mme Giry opened the door with a panic look on her face. Her eyes dropped to Christine's blood red stained dress with the huge rip down the front and lifted it to see Christine's cut. Christine fell into her arms crying hysterically. Mme Giry sat her down on the couch and Christine buried her head in her lap. Meg rushed in looking shocked. "Meg make some tea and grab some biscuits will you?", Mme Giry asked quietly. She was always in perfect control of her emotions. Christine envied this trait. Mme Giry gently placed her hand on Christine's head. "Tell me what happened child. Did Raoul upset you or hurt you?" Christine shook her head no then sat up and shook her head yes then no again. Meg came in with a sympathetic smile offering biscuits and tea. Christine ate a few and drank some hot tea feeling herself calm down. Christine looked at the both of them waiting patiently for her answer. They were both the closest people she had to family since losing her father as a child. She told them everything. She talked of her sleepless nights to Raoul's distancing her with less than a month away until their wedding to meeting Erik at the bar to being cut on accident due to sneaking up to Erik in a dark alley to spending the night with him to finding his architectural drawings to the argument then back here. Meg gasped and winced through out it, but Mme Giry didn't show any emotions or judgment. Christine wondered if she knew of Erik's continued lurking since they had always been in contact with one another, but pushed it out of her mind.

Mme Giry looked at Christine lovingly placing her hand on her shoulder. "I think you should stay here for the night. Clean up and you can borrow one of Meg's dresses. You need a night not thinking of your love triangle. You don't have to make any decisions tonight Christine, but we will support you no matter what you choose. We always have." Christine hugged her thankful to have her support. She ate some warm soup and took a hot bath before borrowing one of Meg's nightgowns and sharing her bed with Meg. Meg was itching to get down to the grimy dirty details of her encounter with Erik. "Did you kiss him?" Christine let out a small laugh and shook her head. "I don't kiss and tell." Meg's eyes went wide. "So you did kiss him! What was it like? Did you kiss anything else on him?" Meg winked as Christine playfully tossed a pillow in her direction. "As a matter of fact, he put his lips on me in places that even Raoul hasn't!" She covered her mouth not wanting to give too many details as Meg gasped this time laughing. "Here lies the virgin Christine juggling two lovers at one time! You will have to teach me your tricks!" Meg and Christine both laughed. Christine felt relieved that Meg took her quarrel with Erik so lightly. At this point, it was as Erik had told her, he would have to be dead before he ever truly left her. Somehow the thought didn't make her so angry anymore.

Christine attended practice the next morning. She had a bit of a hard time focusing on her part. She was conflicted about whether or not she should go back to Erik's and apologize. She went back to her apartment sighing in relief to finally have some alone time with her own thoughts. She sat at her vanity and untied her dress letting it fall down to her waist as she started at her naked chest in the mirror. She ran her finger over her cut which was scabbing over and healing nicely. She took off the rest of her dress and settled in her hot bath washing her hair and body while sipping wine with candles lit. She wanted to relax and not think about men. When she finished she put on her nightgown and was ready to curl up in bed to read a good book when she noticed that she had mail slipped through her mail slot in the door. She went through it noticing mostly bills when she saw familiar handwriting. It was Raoul at long last. She couldn't help but feel her heart skip with some excitement. Raoul was very different than when they were children. She excused his moodiness and lack of patience with her due to his work stress, the house being built and their upcoming wedding. She just knew in her heart that he would return to that fun loving boy she cared so deeply for as a child once all the stress was over. The letter was pretty straight forward getting to the point. Christine wondered what it would be like to get an actual love letter from him for once.

_Christine,_

_I will be arriving back to Paris in two days time. There is a very important party that we must attend to. My father and I are working on a grand business deal, but we must show that we are capable of handling such a large project. I will expect you to be at my side in support as the future Madame de Chagny. I have enclosed money for you to buy a decent dress. Christine this is not a theatrical show where you can show off your curves. I expect you to dress modestly so as not to diverge the attention of those we're meeting with so choose your dress wisely. I will pick you up at 7:00 pm sharp. Be ready and put your best foot forward._

_Sincerely,_

_Raoul de Chagny_

Christine felt irritated and excited at the same time. She hated how ashamed Raoul seemed to be of her larger than typical ass and breasts. It always hindered her as a ballet dancer going through puberty, but Mme Giry always encouraged her to focus on her dance and not the shape of her body. Christine tried focusing on the positive aspect of it. She was attending a ball and was able to dress up and stand next to her fiance proudly. She wouldn't let him down. She couldn't let him down. Christine twirled her ring nervously as she sat up and walked towards her balcony. She opened the glass doors and stepped out feeling the cold wind run through her thin nightgown. She thought of Erik and Meg's teasing about having two lovers. She couldn't deny it. She officially had feelings for two men. She had to figure out who she truly loved and who she was attached to out of habit or attempted loyalty. She also wondered where he was and if he was watching her right now. She went back to her room shutting the balcony doors and closing the curtains.

Christine laid back in bed feeling her eyes growing heavy. Her mind wandered back to the day before when Erik's body surrounded hers and held her close. She thought of his hands touching and rubbing her breasts. Christine's hand slipped up her leg under her nightgown meeting her panties. She thought of Erik's kiss and the way he sucked on her breasts. Christine took her fingers and rubbed her slit up and down feeling it become wet and started circling over her clit. She thought of Erik's large erection rubbing against her sensitive pussy. She rubbed her clit in circles faster until she reached an orgasm. She quietly moaned out Erik's name and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most romantic chapter, but I hope it was still interesting! (:


	7. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut smutting oh so yummy smut ;3

Christine woke up seeing the dawn light illuminating through her balcony glass doors. The sheer curtains did little to resist the light from filling the room. A warm presence was behind her. She felt strong arms wrapped around her tightly. Any normal girl would be terrified since she remembered going to sleep alone. However, Christine was not a normal girl with a normal life.

She sighed pleasantly to herself. She had seriously considered going to Erik's house to talk out their disagreement, but she was more than happy to have him sneak in bed with her instead as a surprise. She smiled to herself and turned towards him. "Oh Er...  _Raoul_?!" Raoul opened his eyes slowly and gave Christine his familiar boyish smile. Christine was most definitely surprised now. "How did you get in here? I thought you wasn't to return from your business affairs until tomorrow!" Raoul put on a face of exaggerated offense. "My my Christine, I thought that your fiance would have received a much more pleasant welcome than that." He reached in his pocket and dangled a key on a ring. "You gave me a spare, remember?" Christine scolded herself. She would have to get the locks changed and blame them on the landlord for not being able to get Raoul another key. Raoul looked up at her smiling and pulled her closer. Christine heart began to speed up. It was that boyish smile that always had her falling back towards him. It brought back memories from when they were children. She wanted to see him happy like this more often. It made it easier for her to stick to her promise of marriage. He pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers as he moved on top of her. "You're so beautiful Christine. You know how much I missed your beautiful body." His lips felt dry and stiff to her. The movement of his lips lacked passion as he was clearly distracted with wanting to only touch her body. He ran his hand over her breast and squeezed her nipple hard enough to make her yell out. "Raoul! I just woke up with a man in my bed that I was not expecting. Please, I need some tea and to freshen up in the restroom." It was a good excuse. Raoul begrudgingly rolled off of her releasing her to scurry out of bed into the restroom.

Christine's head was spinning. Why did she stop him? He was her fiance; her future husband. She shouldn't be stopping him from doing anything he wanted to do with her or to her. That was her duty as a wife was it not? She knew what her place had to be. Oh but Erik's voice was in her head from the night they stood in the pouring rain. "You should never let anyone control you or your destiny and I hope Raoul respects you enough to allow that when you're married to him." Tears began trickling down her face as she washed them away in the sink. When she opened the door, she caught Raoul staring at her. She looked down noticing she was still in her very thin nightgown that revealed more than it covered. She crossed her arms and scurried over to her closet and grabbed the first dress she saw before heading back to the restroom. Raoul grabbed her arm and stood directly behind her. She could feel his cock pressing against her back. He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms pulling down her straps in the process. "Christine I would be more than happy to help you dress today. In fact, I'm here to take you to breakfast and to help you pick out a dress to the ball tomorrow evening." Christine stood there and didn't resist his advancement. He ran his hands over her curvy breasts and squeezed them hard as he groaned in her ear. Christine tried to keep her breathing steady as she tried to encourage herself."Chris you have got to get yourself together. You're going to marry him. You should enjoy his touch!" Ah but there was another voice in her head that made her doubt. "Hah, you know that Erik's touch is much more intimate and attentive." His hands moved down her belly to her panties and started to slide them down. Christine finally found her voice. "Raoul, I thought you were going to help me dress not undress. I am getting hungry and we don't want to miss breakfast." Raoul laughed arrogantly and roughly ran his hand between her legs over her panties then inhaled the smell on his fingers. "Well since you seem to know the proper protocol then you can dress yourself. I'll be in the carriage. Don't make me wait long." He slammed her front door making her jump. She stood there frozen in only her panties and her tear stained cheeks.

Christine finished dressing as quickly as she could and hurried out to the carriage. The coachman opened the door helping her in. Raoul was sitting opposite looking at a newspaper and didn't seem to notice her until the horses began trotting giving the carriage a jerk. Raoul eyed her up and down and motioned for her to come sit next to him. Christine sat next to him as she laid her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her. His finger tips were grazing the top of her breasts. "Christine we must pick you out a modest dress. You must look your part and I refuse to be embarrassed by a woman portraying a harlot. I know its difficult for you to find fitted clothing due to your larger than normal stature." He reached down farther and rubbed her breasts through her dress roughly. "You don't seem to mind them too much." Christine reminded him cheekily. He pinched one of her hardened nipples causing her to gasp, but didn't let go. "You will do good to keep your snide remarks to yourself. You are receiving an offer of a lifetime to become a de Chagny. I would suggest you not to fuck it up. Everyone knows how  _easy_  you theatre girls are. I am trying to ease the unavoidable gossip that is bound to happen." Christine jerked his hand away glaring at him. "Perhaps I should come dressed as a nun to appease your business men!" Christine saw him clench his fist as the carriage came to a stop and the coachmen opened the door.

The restaurant was elegant and expensive. Raoul seemed to know most of the people there. "Just another way to show his face and push his business deals", Christine grumbled to herself. He ordered for both of them and put on his best smile knowing important people were around. Christine stared at her eggs and took a few bites. Raoul was breathing heavily in frustration of her lack of involvement in their breakfast. "Christine" Raoul speaking lowly "Eat or you will be hungry again in an hour and I will not dare buy you any other food." Christine ate the rest of her breakfast quietly not wanting to cause a seen in the restaurant.

A small messenger boy came running through the restaurant up to Raoul. "I have a message for you sir. Your father said I would be able to find you here." Raoul took the letter and gave the boy a small tip. "What does it say?", Christine asked curiously. Raoul folded the letter into his breast pocket and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "My father needs me to discuss our business deal during the ball tomorrow." Christine felt hurt even though they had been arguing all morning. Raoul gave her a handful of money before standing up and bowing to kiss her hand eyeing around to make sure people were watching his gentleman stance. "I'll trust that you can pick out a dress. I'll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow sharp." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Make sure you're not dressed like a little theatre slut. We wouldn't want you attracting any unwanted attention like you were so well at doing at the opera with your perverted ghost." He kissed her quick on the cheek and left the restaurant without another look.

Christine went to a dress shop and picked out a black dress with a dark burgundy mesh covering. It did have a bit of a V-neck lining to it, but Christine hated feeling contained. It was very difficult for her to find clothing that suited her breasts without having a specific tailored fitting. It wasn't too revealing, but it did give some room for her breasts to breathe and not over heat. Christine felt it admired her unique figure rather than hiding it.

Later that day, Christine attended her last practice at the opera before opening night set for that weekend. She wondered how Juliette would handle her situation, but realized quickly that Juliette's fate wasn't so inspiring. She questioned herself again who really was her Romeo. If it were spring then she would pick a flower and pick off petals between Erik and Raoul, but such things were childish and she was no longer a child. She twirled her ring nervously until a voice disrupted her thoughts. Mme Giry cleared her voice rather loudly. "If I could have everyone's attention before departing for the night. There is an announcement to be made. The opera house has a new owner and there will be some changes." Groans where heard, but Mme Giry's sharp whistle brought everyone's attention back to her. "The house is opening its doors this weekend to the public in presentation of Romeo and Juliette. It is important to put in our best effort moving forward and leaving the past in the past along with the gossip and superstitions that follow it." Someone called out from the crowd, "What about box 5? Will it continue to remain empty?" Mme Giry replied as coolly, "Box 5 season tickets are already sold. I'm sure by some desperate rich person looking for a ghost, but they will be disappointed in the lack of one. Moving forward, there will be a new manager to lead to a successful showing and many more. I, myself, will be the new manager over the opera house to see everything is held together and staying strong moving forward." The cast and crew cheered and clapped. Mme Giry bowed graciously before continuing, "As such I will no longer be head over the ballet rats so I am giving this position and opportunity to Meg Giry my most diligent student and loving daughter." Meg smiled bashfully as the ballet rats came to give her hugs. Mme Giry cleared her throat bringing everyone back to silence."The owner is a retired gentleman who appreciates the art of opera and ballet. He is well aware of the drama and gossip that has resulted here and doesn't want to be exposed to the media. Therefore, he has kept his identity confidential. However, I imagine as long as you keep getting your wages then you all don't really care who is signing them", she grinned deviously. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Christine ran and hugged them both knowing they were well deserved their promotions. Her own heart broke a little knowing this would be the last production she would experience with these wonderful women since she was to be married in a matter of weeks.

Christine went back to her apartment and shut the door locking it behind her. She went to her room and ran her fingers over her new dress. She felt a slight chill and looked over to notice her balcony doors were jarred open just the smallest bit. "Who's there?! I'm armed and will attack if forced to!" She reached for a letter opener sitting on her dressing table. Suddenly an arm reached around her waist and a leather gloved hand around her mouth causing her to drop the tool. She tried to scream only tasting the leather gloved hand.

She heard a familiar chuckle in her ear. "Must you always be so dramatic Mme de Chagny?" Christine let out a sigh and relaxed in the restraining arms that suddenly fell loose. She immediately missed the embrace. "I didn't think you would want to see me again after our argument", she shrugged. Another chuckle in her ear then soft warm lips traced down her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back a little giving more room. "You know damn well I will never be able to stay away from you. It is a curse that I will be bound to until my death. You know this." He skated his fingers down her arms wrapping it around her stomach again pulling her back towards his torso. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted since you're referring to being in my presence as a curse." She grinned to herself. He flipped her around and held her face in both his hands staring at her intently. "Tell me what you want." Christine was lost in his sea green eyes. She had missed him. Everything he said and how he said it brought light to her soul. The way he touched her body brought fire to her body. She wanted to be consumed by him. She stepped closer to him feeling his erection against her as her breasts heaved against his chest. She brought her lips to his and held them against his for a moment taking in their plump texture. His guided his hands over her breasts thumbing over her nipples through her dress before wrapping them around her waist and squeezing her ass pulling her closer to him. Christine held his face in her hands opening her mouth allowing his tongue to invade her. She ran her fingers under his mask. She felt the slightest twitch, but he did not stop her. She ran her fingers over his scars gently and he shuddered against her touch. She could feel his full erection against her belly now. She wanted him to take off his mask. She wanted to see his face as he saw hers, but she didn't dare bring it up. The last time she touched his face was in the catacombs where she left him alone and heartbroken for another. "You're beautiful." She whispered to him as her fingers still moved over his scars under his mask. He sighed heavily and held her close to him while laying his head on her shoulder. "I am your puppet and you are the puppeteer. You have complete control over me Christine." Christine let out a small laugh and Erik stood straight up giving her a look of hurt. "I'm sorry its nothing against you. It's just that I feel like I have absolutely no control over my life right now. The things I do have control over get ridiculed and changed." She turned and ran her fingers over her dress. "It's a lovely dress, Christine." Erik placed his hand on top of hers and brought it to his lips to place a gentle kiss. Christine wondered how Erik could interact with her body so similar to Raoul yet everything he did felt completely different. Every way he touched her was with thought and intent.

Erik sat on her vanity chair and positioned her on his lap. He ran his finger over her collar bone tracing the indented lines down to her cleavage and nonchalantly began untying the top of her dress revealing more skin to his eyes. "Christine I know you do not love me. That's why you continue to wear his ring and hold onto his arm tomorrow night and become his wife in a few weeks." He placed his lips to her revealed pale skin. Christine grabbed the back of his head with one hand digging her fingers in his hair while laying her head on his shoulder trying to focus on his voice and not his lips that were teasing her skin. He slowly and painfully continued to unlace her top as he dragged his tongue over her large breast mounds. Christine could definitely feel the erection she was sitting on. "You should know that you still have a choice. You can break your promise at any point and I will be here for you if you need me to be. I will do whatever you ask of me no matter what." He pushed her now loose dress to the side revealing one of her nipples. He rubbed it gently before giving it a pinch looking down at her. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing through her slightly open mouth. "I will do as little or as much as you want done to you. All you have to do is tell me what you want." He leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it while rolling his tongue around her erect peak. She gasped and pulled him closer to her. That place between her legs was burning and she needed release from the tension. Erik sat her up and she started lazily at him. He stood up and she sat back on the vanity table staring up at him. She had so much she wanted to say, but couldn't find the words. The day had simply exhausted her. He seemed to have noticed and walked behind her pulling down the top of her dress to her waist and placed his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed and massaged them causing Christine's head to give a slight bob as he drifted down reaching for her breasts and massaging them in his hands pulling at her nipples during each grasp. Christine gripped his arms holding them in place not wanting him to stop. "Tell me what you want Christine." He asked desperately. "YOU. I want YOU to fuck me and make me forget all of my stress and problems!", she thought to herself but didn't say out loud. Instead, she simply replied with, "Your hands monsieur." Erik gave a dark growl of a laugh. Christine felt herself get wetter just from his voice. Erik removed his hands and pull back up her dress. "Ah Christine as much as I would love to have you orgasm to me for the remainder of the night, imagine if your fiance decided to sneak in again for a midnight sexual exploration of his own?" Christine looked up to him questioningly and Erik gave a sinister smirk. "You know I'm always watching." For some reason that Christine couldn't make sense of, that statement made her pussy burn. "Will you be here tomorrow when I return from the ball?", she looked up at him pleadingly. He reached down and cupped her cheek with his hand. "As you wish my dear." Christine stood up as her dress fell over her shoulders again. This time she pulled her arms out of it and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you my Angel. You're always looking out for me." Erik reached for her lips again dancing with them while rubbing her naked breasts with his finger tips never wanting to let her go.

When Erik reached his residence, he tore off his mask. He sat down in his bathtub filled with hot water. He wanted nothing more than to rip off Christine's clothes completely and make love to her all night on her bed. He wasn't so sure that she would of even stopped him. He needed to leave her burning, though. He needed to leave her with desire and longing. That was something that the foolish  _boy_  would never master with her. He reached down between his legs and felt his erection that refused to relax until it had be dealt with. He could still taste her nipple in his mouth; her soft skin on his lips. He slowly began to stroke his large cock. The way she laid her head on his shoulder completely submissive to his touch as he untied her dress unveiling her breasts. He reached his other hand down and massaged his balls thinking back to massaging her voluptuous breasts. He knew she was wet for him. She would touch herself tonight thinking about him just as he was thinking about her. He stroked harder and faster until felt his release. He groaned while leaning back in the tub closing his eyes thinking only of her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally thought I was going to get Christine to the ball in this chapter. However, Christine needed some proper man attention so it will have to wait. (; What do y'all think of Raoul so far?!


	8. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a POTO fanfic without a masquerade? (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few side notes I'd like to mention while I'm here. In this story, Erik never murdered anyone at the Opera House. Shocker I know, but that's one side plot that I don't want to have to remedy in this story. We'll just go with that he beat/tortured them instead, but did not kill. Okay? Okay. Moving on to the next chapter!

The next afternoon, Christine was occupied dressing herself for the ball for that evening. Her mind kept wandering back to Erik and if he would be here after the party like she had asked him to be. She didn't know why she had asked him to come back to her apartment that night. She would have little energy to entertain company, but Erik wasn't the normal type of company to entertain. Maybe she just didn't want to sleep alone again tonight. She tied a ribbon in her unruly curls keeping them tucked behind her ears. She stared at herself in the mirror at her curves wondering if Raoul would approve of her dressing. She twirled her engagement ring nervously and started second guessing the dress she had chosen. The dress did have a bit of a v-neck cut to it, but she didn't want to feel suffocated and stiff. She decided to take a thin shawl to wrap around her if Raoul didn't like the way she had chosen to dress.

She wondered if he would dance with her and be proud of her to be on his arm. She hadn't spent much time with Raoul's family since becoming engaged to him. They seemed to also not approve of her performing in a theatre being a mere singer. They were above such acts. She knew what was expected of her and she had promised to be with Raoul. She would make herself focus on Raoul and making him happy tonight and not think about Erik.

When she heard a tap on her door, she eagerly opened it to greet Raoul. Unfortunately, it was only his coachman sent to fetch her. "Sorry for the intrusion Mlle, Raoul simply couldn't leave the ball and asked me to bring you there." Christine shrugged and nodded and headed out the door into the carriage. She stared out the window twirling her ring as the carriage pulled her closer to the ball.

It pulled up to a beautiful mansion with lines of carriages outlining the streets as people were let out at the entrance. When it came her turn, she stepped out and was handed a mask to wear. It was black lace patterned and covered only the top of her face leaving the bottom half of her face revealed. She looked into the crowd wondering how she would ever find Raoul. Suddenly, she felt long arms wrap around her waist pulling her completely against the man's front that was behind her. Before she could turn to see who had grabbed her, she felt too long of a kiss on her cheek before she heard a familiar voice. "Looks like Cinderella has finally made it to the ball. Looking for your prince? I found a toad you can kiss.", Philippe laughed much too loudly at his own lame joke. He was clearly drunk already. Philippe had always been more touchy than Christine felt comfortable with. He released her and two other girls walked up grabbing each of his arms leaning their bodies on him. Raoul was right, there would be plenty of desperate women there trying to find a rich husband and Philippe was more than happy to tease them along. "Your fiance is inside talking with father about some sort of business plans. I am, however, am here to have a good time and not bore myself with business." He leaned over and kissed one of the girls deeply before turning to the other and doing the same. Christine tried her hardest not to look disgusted. "Oh um alright, I'll just look around and see if I can find him myself." She walked away eagerly to get as far away from him as possible.

She walked into the mansion and headed towards the ball room. There were buffets of food and large punch bowls. There was an enormous ice sculpture of a naked woman that made Christine blush. She wondered if that had been Philippe's idea. She found Raoul sitting at a table with his father and several other men. Christine shyly walked up giving a wave to Raoul. He caught her gaze and waved her over and motioned for her to sit next to him. The table was full of glasses and it was blatant that Raoul and the other men were already drunk. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my fiance Christine." Raoul wrapped his arm around her pulling her close making Christine blush. His father looked at her and gave her a short knowingly nod. One of the other men spoke up. "Ah the famous Christine Daaé who was smitten by an opera ghost. Raoul our champion who saved the young woman in distress. Tell me Raoul how did it feel winning what was rightfully yours?" Christine had to bite her tongue and stared at her hands twirling her ring. Raoul didn't seem to notice and boasted about how he bravely beat the Phantom and whisked away his precious bride to be. The men roared with laughter and clapped at the exaggerated story.

Christine felt her cheeks grow hot. She didn't want to be known as the damsel in distress. "If you don't mind gentlemen, I think I need some fresh air." She stood up and walked quickly outside into the garden. She leaned against an ivy covered wall and looked up staring at the sky blinking so as to hold back her tears. Would she forever be tied to her experience with the phantom? Is this her destiny at every future party to come with Raoul? He would be the hero and she would be the poor woman in need of rescuing. Raoul came up to her staggering with a glass of liquor in his hand. He took one long swallow before throwing the glass on the ground shattering it. He reeked of alcohol. He stood in front of her placing both hands on either side of her against the wall preventing her to move and steadying his balance. "You think you can just walk away with that attitude making me look like a fool?" Christine bit her lip. "Raoul really how much longer do I have to be a victim? We're free from the ghost. Why must it always be brought back up at social functions?" Raoul looked down trying to think of his next rebuttal. "Christine I told you to wear a decent dress. Did I not?" Christine pulled her shawl closer to her and wrapped it around her starting to shake. "Raoul I am dressed decently. Have you not seen the whores hanging on your brother's arms?!" Raoul looked at her menacingly and ripped off her shawl. "Don't you dare speak about my brother that way! You want to look like a whore then be the part. You're used to people staring at that body of yours when you're on stage anyways." He clumsily reached for her breasts and grabbed her dress giving it a rip down her shoulder. "Raoul stop before someone sees you! You're drunk!" She quickly ducked under his arms and grabbed her shawl off the ground wrapping it around her again trying to conceal her ripped dress as best she could. Raoul turned around and gave a quick unexpected slap to her cheek then grabbed both her cheeks with his index finger and thumb turning and pushing her against the wall. "I'm tired of you disobeying me. You're practically a De Chagny and its damn well time you start acting like one!" Christine was trembling and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Raoul please! This isn't you! Please just stop and breathe and focus for a minute." This seemed to only make Raoul angrier. He pulled his arm back and made a fist aiming towards Christine.

Christine's eyes grew wide and she stood there frozen. Suddenly a man in a full mask came out of no where and grabbed Raoul's arm turning him around quickly landing a thick punch to Raoul's eye. Raoul collapsed on the ground out cold. Christine let out a scream and stared at the masked man. He stared at her and gave a short nod before running into the woods out of sight. It was clearly Erik.

Christine tore her gaze away looking down at Raoul who was starting the stir. She went down to her knees and turned him over noticing his eye already starting to swell and bruise. Philippe ran up pulling Raoul to his feet. "Damn Christine knocked the fuck out of you. What did you do? Step on her dress?" Raoul turned and spit blood on the ground. "NO some fuck came up and punched me and ran off!." Philippe turned his attention to Christine who quickly let her hair down to hide her red cheek that still stung from the slap. "Christine did you see which way he went and what he looked like?" Christine pointed back into the mass of people. "He went that way. Was a shorter fellow with red hair. I think he was drunk or something", she lied. She quickly turned her gaze back to the woods to reassure herself that Erik was out of sight.

Philippe broke her concentration. "Well why don't you help Raoul up to his room and we'll have a look around. I still think Christine gave you one hell of a punch though", he laughed heartily as he disappeared into the crowd as his harlots ran after him. Christine let Raoul lean on her shoulder as she passed the ballroom. She was handed some ice in a rag by one of the servants which she handed to Raoul to hold against his eye. They made it to his bedroom where he collapsed on the bed groaning. Christine sat beside him staring at her feet unsure of what to do.

Raoul reached for her arm. "Lay next to me. I need you close." Christine did as she was told. Raoul spooned her wrapping his arms around her breasts. "I'm sorry about what happened out there. I don't know what got over me. This damn party has me so stressed and father has put a lot of pressure on me to take on more responsibility of the company. I took it out on you and I'm sorry." Christine sighed and turned to face him. He looked pitiful with his boyish face and black eye. Raoul reached down and untied her shawl pulling it off of her. Christine reached for her dress that fell down her shoulder from the rip looking back up Raoul shyly. "Thank you for apologizing. I know you're stressed and I should be more sensitive to your feelings. I know its my place to make you happy." Raoul seemed pleased with her submissive response and pushed down her torn section of her dress revealing the tops of her breasts. He reached down touching her cleavage breathing heavily. The smell of the strong alcohol almost made Christine gag. "I need you Christine." Christine sighed looking at him, "I'm here aren't I?" Raoul shook his head and began untying the rest of her dress. "No I need you. All of you. Tonight. You'll take care of your fiance won't you?" He pulled down her dress and started untying her corset. Christine took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "You don't want to wait until we're married?" Raoul scoffed at this. "We'll be married in a few weeks and I need to know you're mine. Prove to me you're mine Christine. Do as I ask of you." He pulled off her corset and pushed down her dress until she was just in her chemise. He roughly grabbed her breasts and pulled down her chemise revealing them as he latched on to her nipple sucking hard. Christine gasped and tried to calm herself thinking. "You can do this. He's your fiance. You love him. You should want to do this. If he asks this of you then you must do it." Raoul pulled off her chemise staring at her before reaching for her panties. He pulled them down quickly and spread her legs staring at her. "You are quite a sight my fiance. Now I will have what that disgusting ghost could never obtain from you." He pulled down his pants just enough to pull out his hard cock then pushed it inside of her mostly dry vagina. Christine let out a yell wrapping her arms around him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "My my that is a beautiful sound I've wanted to hear from you for so long. Don't worry it only hurts the first time." He began thrusting as Christine tried desperately to relax. He began sloppily kissing her neck and made his way down to breasts. He bit her nipple enjoying her anguish cries, but she did not stop him. He took her arms and pinned them above her head and stared at her face. "Tell me you're mine Christine." He started thrusting harder in her. Christine tried her best to smile. "I am yours, fiance." He buried his head in her breasts and continued thrusting. Christine tried to focus on her breathing waiting for him to finish. Soon he did one final thrust and she felt his hot cum fill her. He pulled out and rolled off of her. "Good girl Christine. You finally made your fiance happy." And with that, he finally passed out.

Christine laid there naked for several minutes. She reached her hand down to her sore vagina and ran her fingers over it then pulled it up to see blood on it. She quickly wiped it off on the sheets and sat up looking back at Raoul who was snoring. She reached out and shook him slightly and he grunted. "Raoul I think I should go. It's getting late and your parents wouldn't want me to stay the night with you." He gave another grunt and mumbled something she couldn't understand before turning and starting to snore again. She quietly dressed herself and wrapped her shawl around her as tightly as she could. She walked down stairs without speaking to anyone and went straight to the carriage. When she arrived at her apartment she unlocked the door and quickly shut it behind her leaning against the door.

"Damn I didn't think it would take you this long to get back", scuffed Erik. She looked up at him with her tear stained face and red cheek before falling to her knees bawling her eyes out. Erik stood there in shock before kneeling in front of her. "What the hell did he do to you after I left?!"

* * *

 


	9. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tries his best to comfort Christine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Life and a root canal get in the way of writing. Here's to another chapter. Enjoy and please give feedback! [:

Erik fell to his knees grabbing Christine's upper arms. "What did he do to you?!" He gently pushed away her hair and saw her red swollen cheek where he witnessed Raoul slapping her earlier. Christine's eyes were blood shot from crying. She reflexively covered her face with her hands to hide her injury from Erik's view when Erik noticed the blood on her hand. He pulled her hand away from her face and inspected it. "Oh shit", thought Christine. She tried to wipe the blood off of her hand when she checked between her legs merely an hour ago for evidence showing the loss of her virginity. It wasn't enough. Her hand was still blood stained.

Erik tried to keep his voice as calm as he could manage. "Christine why is there blood on your hand?" Christine dropped her gaze from Erik's eyes and mumbled. "It's my blood." Erik continued to inspect her hand looking for a cut that Christine knew wasn't there. "Christine where did your blood come from?" Erik already dreading the answer he knew was coming. "Between my legs", whispered Christine still not meeting his gaze. Erik rose slowly. He was beyond livid. In fact he had never been more angry in his life. "I'm going to kill him.", he spoke almost too calmly. He went to walk past Christine, but she reached out and grabbed his legs. "No Erik! You can't!" Erik looked down at her and she saw pure hatred in his eyes. "Tell me one good reason why I should rip the head off of that rapist you adore so much?!" Christine was crying again and raised her voice. "Because I consented Erik!"

Erik stopped dead in his tracks. His mind was a blur. Even if she had consented then why was she here back in her apartment on the floor crying in a ripped dress. "Christine why are you here? Why aren't you with your fiance if you just gave him your virginity?" Christine sighed and stood up leaning against the door forgetting her dress being in shambles as it started to slide off of her shoulder. "Because he's passed out drunk, Erik. He probably won't even remember fucking me once he wakes up." Erik shuddered at the thought. "Christine you have to tell me WHY you let him do this to you?" He was indirectly pushing his anger towards Christine out of frustration and jealousy. "He's my fiance Erik!" Christine was now shouting. "I am to do as he wishes. THAT is my place. We're going to be MARRIED in a few weeks. You know that!" Erik grimaced at the reality of her words. "Yes I am well aware of that Christine, but a fiance shouldn't be home crying to another man when she just finished spreading her legs to the man she supposedly loves!"

He crossed a line and he knew he did. It was Erik who felt the sting of a slap. He let her do it. He could of easily grabbed her arm and prevented her from hitting him, but he knew he deserved it or at least she needed to do it for her sake. Christine started pounding his chest crying and cursing at everything he'd done and everything he didn't do and shouldn't of done in the past. She felt the need to blame someone for the situation she felt herself stuck in and Erik let her vent. He grabbed her and held her to him until she gave up and resolved in crying into his shirt. He gently stroked her hair and took a deep breath. "Tell me what do to do help, Christine. Anything you ask and it will be yours." Christine gave out a small laugh and looked up at him through her tear drenched face. "Do you have a way for me to go back into the past?" Erik tried his best to muster a small smile for her. "If only.." Christine dropped her gaze again and rested her head against his chest. "I could use some hot tea and an even hotter bath."

Erik ran the water for her as she sipped on her hot tea. He turned to leave her to her privacy until her small hand reached out to his arm to stop him. "Erik will you help me undress? I'm so tired and sore." Erik wouldn't refuse anything she asked of him. He began untying her corset in the front that was binding her breasts. She gave a deep breath feeling it release. Erik stared at her intently as he slowly ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders. The dress was already hanging off of one shoulder and he slowly pushed down the other half as it dropped to her waist revealing her naked chest. Her nipples grew hard to the cooler air and he resisted reaching out to touch them.

Christine kept her eyes on Erik the entire time. She didn't expect anything and expected everything at the same time. Erik turned her slowly and ran his finger tips down her back and untied the bottom half of her dress pushing it completely off of her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and in one firm motion, he pushed her panties down to her feet. He saw the blood stain on her panties seeing the proof of her loss of virginity. Christine looked down seeing the same and kicked the dress over them to cover the blatant truth. She set down her tea and stepped into the hot tub and leaned back relaxing. Erik couldn't help staring at the peaks of her breasts teasing his vision as they rose and sank into the water with each of Christine's breaths. Erik leaned against the tub waiting for her next instructions. Christine stared at Erik longingly only wanting him to be close to her. "There's enough room for two if you wouldn't mind joining me." Erik said nothing, but stood up unbuttoning his shirt and then his pants letting them drop the the floor along with his shirt. He stepped behind Christine before pushing off his underwear and stepped in behind Christine. She sat up allowing him room to sit behind her then leaned back against his strong chest. She took his arms and wrapped them over her chest. For some reason she didn't feel shy being naked around him anymore.

Erik rested his hands on her breasts wanting to tease and play with her nipples, but refraining himself. He knew Christine wanted companionship. It was nothing sexual. She would be sore for days from being invaded by that  _boy_.

Unfortunately, Erik's cock didn't now the difference. Her naked body pressed against him while his hands rested on her full breasts was enough to send blood straight down making it very hard. "Christine I'm sorry. There's some things I can't control as a man. I have no intention on pushing any sexual advances with you, but I am just flesh and blood. I can leave the tub if you would like." Christine smiled to herself feeling his cock hard against her ass. "Erik please stay. I don't mind. Really." She heard Erik sigh and began to relax behind her. She closed her eyes and felt herself drift away.

When she woke up, the water lost its heat and she heard a soft snore behind her. She sat up and Erik stirred awake. She smiled and turned to look over her shoulder. "I guess we fell asleep." Erik sat up and pulled her back against him grabbing a handful of her breast. "It wouldn't be so bad if the water didn't grow cold." He pulled himself out of the tub and began drying off. Christine quickly washed herself before being helped out of the bathtub and given a towel to drape around her naked wet body. Erik's cock grew hard again. It didn't not go unnoticed as Christine stared at his muscular body being covered only by a small towel and his porcelain mask. She moved closer to him placing a hand on his chest. "Stay with me tonight Erik." Erik nodded and followed her back into her bedroom. She dropped the towel and slipped a thin gown over her and slipped on her panties as Erik put back on his underwear only.

Christine and Erik both got into her bed. She seemed to fit into his embrace so easily. Her back was leaned against his chest as his arms were wrapped around her resting over her breasts. She felt his hard cock again and it made her feel desired. Her own core began to burn, but she tried to ignore it. She turned to face Erik staring at his eyes. "You can take off the mask in front of me you know. I did allow you to see my naked body", she teased. The truth was she hadn't seen his unmasked face since she left him in the catacombs. She gently placed her hand on his bear cheek and he closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of hers. "Don't you think you've been through enough tonight without seeing this monster's face?" Christine moved her face closer to his only inches away from his lips. She traced his bottom lip with her finger before pushing her lips against his. Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and pushing her flush against his hard cock as he slipped his tongue in her mouth devouring her. Christine ran her fingers through his hair and slipped them under his mask. She gently stroked his scarred cheek and he shuddered against her. "Oh Christine." She pulled off his mask releasing their kiss and stared at him. "There he is and he is beautiful." She could of sworn she saw Erik's eyes glimmer in the moonlight that flooded the room.

Christine turned against him and he held her even tighter now around her waist. "Doesn't it feel better to have it off?", she teased. "Much better," he mumbled into her damp hair. Erik drug his hand from her waist up her stomach and pushed his arm between her breasts. His other arm reached under her head and wrapped around her resting on one of her breasts and he gently rubbed her nipple in circles enjoying feeling it grow hard to his touch. He placed small kisses on her neck down to her shoulder. "Erik can I ask you something personal?", Christine asked interrupting his sexual thoughts. "Anything my dear." He held his lips against her shoulder waiting her question as he continued drawing small circles around her nipple. "Have you ever had sex?" Erik let out a sigh. "Even whores will let a monster fuck them if the price is right and if the mask stays on the entire time." Christine stayed silent unsure of what to say. "I say whores, but only a handful. Its mostly one woman named Doreen. She is up in years so she doesn't get to be as picky as the younger girls choosing their clientele. Its never just blind sex, though. I had her teach me exactly how to please a woman. I must admit, though Christine, when I am with her, I think of you. I know that must sound terribly desperate and pathetic." Christine pulled his hand off her breast to her lips and kissed it. "No Erik it doesn't at all. Everyone deserves pleasurable human contact."

"Erik does she ever enjoy sex with you", she asked biting her lip in embarrassment. "I don't know how much she actually enjoys versus pretending to. I believe I have made her orgasm since I had her teach me exactly how to make a woman orgasm." Christine felt her pussy grow hot from hearing Erik speak of such sexual practices. She was sore, but she burned at the same time. "Erik will you practice on me?" She ask so innocently that Erik felt his heart leap from his chest. His cock grew even harder against her ass begging to plunge it inside her warm depths. "I don't want to hurt you. You've been through enough tonight." Even as the words left his mouth his arm drifted down from between her breasts reaching out to touch them as he lowered his hand to rest at her waist line. Her gown had pushed up and he ran his fingers against the top of her panties. Christine felt herself growing hot and wet in anticipation. "Please Erik I need a release", she begged. Erik's other arm that was still wrapped around her grabbed her whole breast roughly and pinched her nipple as his other hand slipped down between her legs over her panties. He began rubbing her and smiled as a moan left her lips. She pushed her hips towards his hand seeking more friction. He slipped his hand under her panties and let out a gasp in her ear as he felt her hot wet pussy with his fingers. He didn't dare push them inside of her knowing she would still be sore, but he wanted to show her the way a man should touch a woman. He rubbed her folds and brushed against her clit teasing her. Christine shook her head clenching the pillow. "Erik please make me cum." Erik continued rubbing her breasts and nipples as he sucked on her neck not caring if he left a mark. He started rubbing circles around her stimulated clitoris. It didn't take long until she moaned out his name and he pushed his fingers down over her vaginal opening feeling it pulse out the orgasm without pushing his fingers inside her. He pulled out of her panties and pushed her face towards him meeting her with a deep kiss. Christine fell asleep a few minutes later. Erik stared out into the darkness holding her close listening as rain started beating against the balcony glass. It had began raining again.

Christine woke up the next morning finding herself alone in her bed. For a moment, she wondered if the entire previous evening had been a dream. When she touched her cheek and felt a familiar sting, she knew all too well that it was real. She looked longingly at the empty space next to her wishing Erik hadn't of left without telling her goodbye. She got dressed and covered her red cheek with powder before heading out the door heading towards the opera house. They had one last practice of Romeo and Juliet before opening night the following evening. Everything went smoothly and Christine was excited about the upcoming performance. Meg caught her before she could leave. "Tell me how was the ball with Raoul! I want all the dirt", she grinned at Christine. "Oh what's this?" She pushed back Christine's hair further over her shoulder pointing out a deep red mark on her neck. "Someone left you a little love hickey." Christine never knew how Meg always seemed to read her mind. "Lets go get lunch and I'll explain everything."

They settled for a small sandwich shop and sipped on hot lemon tea that Christine had been craving. "Alright I now you're hiding something so dish it out. I've been patient and now I'm all ears." Meg leaned against the table holding up her face with her hands like an eager child. Christine couldn't help but smirk. She knew Meg would help put everything in perspective for her. She knew Meg had had several sexual partners and was not ashamed to speak of such things. Christine took another gulp of her tea and just flat out said it. "Raoul and I had sex." Meg let out a sequel and clapped her hands. Christine couldn't help smirking and rolling her eyes. She decided not to tell her about Raoul hitting her. "Tell me how it was!", Meg demanded excitedly. This is when Christine shrugged and explained her sexual encounter and Raoul's lack of involvement and passing out directly afterwards. Meg frowned, but tried to make light of the situation seeing how sad her friend looked. "Hey girl look at it this way, you're such a good lay that you put him straight to sleep!" Christine gave her a small smile and twirled her ring nervously. That's not all that happened. The evil grin returned back to Meg's face. She knew exactly where this was going and Christine almost hated her for being so clever. "Did you have a round two with the phantom ghost afterwards?" Christine bit her bottom lip. "Not exactly, but he was in my apartment when I returned home and I had him spend the night with me." Meg grinned at her. "Oh you little succubus. Did you both sleep in the same bed?" Christine nodded not meeting her gaze anymore. "I'm not a whore you know." Meg patted her hand. "Of course not! You do you and whoever the hell you want. You know I'm a free spirit. All is fair in love and war and I admire the phantom's persistence." Christine was starting to feel guilty. She truly was leading Erik on and yet she didn't want to stop him from coming around her. "He has a name, Meg. It's Erik. He's different now. He's patient and understanding." Meg took a big bite of muffin. "Why don't you marry him then?" Christine stared at Meg. She hated how easily Meg could make decisions without obsessing over the consequences. She wanted to be carefree like her friend. Instead she just shrugged and stood up leaving money on the table. "Yeah I guess I have a lot to think about. I'm going to head back home. I'm tired." Meg let out another laugh, "Yeah I bet you are. You better rest up for your big performance tomorrow night Prima Donna. By the way, which one left the hickey on your neck?" Christine was the one giving the evil grin now. "Guess." Meg giggled, "Your ghost lover of course." Christine stuck her tongue out at Meg before hugging her friend goodbye then walked back to her apartment.

When Christine unlocked her door and opened it, she was overwhelmed with what she saw. Her room was filled with vases of flowers. She suddenly remembered about getting her lock changed so that Raoul couldn't come in her apartment whenever he pleased. She quickly let that thought pass her though as she smelled the flowers. She noticed a small note left on her bed. She opened it smiling, but quickly frowned at the written note.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I am unfortunately being pulled away by father to another business venture. I will be missing your performance tomorrow, but remember that we will soon be wed and will be with each other every day._

_PS: I apologize for passing out. I know that situation wasn't ideal. However, I plan on making it a better experience for us next time. You were such a good girl for not denying me of my wish, though. You will make a fine wife._

_Raoul_

Christine suddenly felt like maybe she had dramatized the whole situation in her head. Raoul must surely love her. She tried not to let his absence upset her. He  _must_  love her. He filled her room with flowers after all, right? Christine looked at her pillow and noticed a single red rose with silky black ribbon tied around it. For some reason, that simple gesture seemed to make her heart swell more than all the other flowers that surrounded her room. She picked up the rose and smelled it closing her eyes as tears fell down her cheek. She was utterly convinced that she was in love with two men and hated herself for it.

* * *

 


	10. Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of an update. Life simply got in the way. I know that's a poor reason, but its the truth. SO tonight I am listening to old 80s music and writing another chapter. Now back to our favorite couple and their complicated love story!

Meg helped Christine into her costume in her old dressing room. "It's too bad Raoul won't be here to see your last performance." Meg glanced at Christine's reflection in the mirror with a slight look of annoyance as Christine met her gaze back in the mirror then dropped her eye contact pulling her dress up over her shoulder. "Meg we've been over this. He's away on business. It's part of working for his father's company. He travels a lot. You know this." Meg huffed standing back admiring her work on Christine's impossibly curly hair. "Well I suppose your marriage won't be any different than your current relationship. You should think about getting a cat to keep you company, or you can just visit Erik while your future husband is away at business.", she giggled as Christine's jaw dropped open and she playfully threw a balled up ribbon at Meg.

Meg returned back to Christine's hair tying a loose bow in the back staring at her reflection again. Have you thought about what this will do to Erik once you marry Raoul? Christine grimaced at Meg's reflection. "Of course I have!" Christine bit her lip and twirled her ring nervously as her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Oh no don't cry! Your make-up will ruin. I'm sorry. We can talk about this later. You need to focus for your performance tonight." Meg hugged Christine and told her to break a leg as she left the room to give Christine a few minutes to pull herself together. Christine took a deep breath and dried her eyes before opening the door trying to think about this being her last performance at the opera house or that her fiance would not be there to see her, but somehow she knew that Erik would be there.

Christine performed and sang flawlessly. Being on stage made her forget who she was and all of the problems that haunted her daily. She wanted to perform forever. When the curtain closed and reopened, it took her breath away to see everyone in the crowd on their feet applauding. She bowed as deeply as she could and couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. She glanced up at Box 5 which was dark, but could of sworn she saw white gloves floating in the air clapping. The entire cast came and hugged Christine tightly as the stage was covered in thrown flowers.

Christine entered her dressing room for the last time. She locked the door behind her and sat at her vanity staring in the mirror. She cleaned the make-up off of her face and unbuttoned her dress down to her waist letting it fall. She turned to her left staring at her stand up, two-way mirror. She couldn't help but to feel exposed since she knew that it held a secret that opened it leading to the phantom's once lair. She felt a shiver run down her spine causing her nipples to perk into hard buds when she noticed a single rose left on her dresser. She brought it to her nose to smell it as tears streamed down again.

She felt gloved hands rest on her shoulders causing her to jump until she felt warm breath talk softly into her ear. "You sang perfectly tonight dear Christine." His hands ran down from her shoulders to the tops of her arms and she could feel his gloved fingers skim across the sides of her breasts. She opened her eyes to meet his masked gaze in the mirror's reflection. "I thought that was you who I saw in box 5", she replied coolly. He smirked at her reflection. "Ah, I suppose the white gloves gave me away. I need to work on my stealth tactics." He ran his left hand back up to her shoulder down to her collar bone tracing it with his finger tips. Christine's breathing increased as she stared at the reflection in the mirror seeing her nipples growing harder as the center between her legs started to heat up. He slid his finger tips down the center of her large breasts brushing against her cleavage. "It's a pity that your fiance couldn't make it to your final performance that he so adamantly wanted to be your last." Christine gritted her teeth feeling her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment and anger. She pushed away from his embrace standing up to face him. "And yet here you are to rub the obvious in my fucking face as if I don't know these things for myself!. Yes you're here. You're always here even when I pushed you out of my life you still lurked in the shadows because you're fucking obsessed with me!" It was this time that Erik was angered. He gripped her upper arms roughly pushing her against the nearest wall. "Christine say the words and I'll leave you forever and you'll be rid of your angel or stalker; whatever you see fit to call me depending on your mood. Tell me you feel nothing when I touch you when I kiss you and I will leave. You will never see me again! Is this what you want?!" Christine glared back at him. She was emotionally over-whelmed and needed to be alone to think, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to leave. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as tears streamed down her cheeks again. Erik's grip loosened and he let go of her taking off his gloves and gently wiping away her tears with his fingers. She opened them slowly like a hurt child that was scolded. Erik leaned in and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back gripping his coat pulling him closer to her. He felt her skin from her cheeks down to her neck slowly dragging his fingers across her breasts as he rubbed her hard nipples in circles deepening his kiss. Christine let a moan out in his mouth as she pulled him closer. Erik roughly squeezed her breasts in a needy manner then pinching her nipples as he moved his lips to her neck sucking intently. Christine felt his bulge press against and she reached down to rub his hard dick with her hand causing Erik to groan against her neck. Suddenly a knock on her dressing room door made them both stop. "Hey Christine are you alright in there?", called out Meg. Christine cleared her throat. "Yes, yes I'm almost done. I think I'm just going to head for home. I'll talk to you soon. I'm just really tired." Meg huffed a bit more loudly than necessary. "Alright I'll talk to you later." Christine and Erik could hear her footsteps walking away.

Christine shoved the rest of her dress down giving up on any reason for decency at this point before pulling her own dress back over her. Erik stood there staring at her in an awkward stature. Christine turned towards him unsure of what to do next. I think I'm going to head home and get some sleep. It's been a long day and I'm emotionally exhausted. "I'll walk you home?", Erik stated more than asked. Christine nodded as she allowed him to escort her home. They stepped outside as a light rain began to fall, but luckily her apartment was next to the opera house. "Of course its raining." she squeezed Erik's arm closer to her over her chest. When they arrived at her apartment, she opened the door and stepped inside looking back at Erik standing in the doorway waiting to be invited in or sent away until he got a peak behind Christine. "Hmm think you have enough flowers in there? I suppose the rose I left behind was lost in the immense amount of the others." Christine blushed and stared at her feet. "No I saw yours and it smelled the loveliest of all." Erik reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles softy looking into her chestnut eyes. "Goodnight Christine." He simply turned and walked away leaving Christine without another word.

* * *

 


	11. Unseen

Christine woke up to the smell of smoke and the sound of hissing, popping noises. She sat up in her bed coughing looking towards her fireplace to see a familiar man sitting in a chair tossing one flower at a time into the fireplace as it hissed screaming its inevitable death in protest. "Erik? What in the hell are you doing?!" Erik leered over at her and tossed in a few flowers before standing to walk over to her bed. "I couldn't sleep. I needed to be near you so I arrived to see your room filled with an over-whelming flowery scent. I assumed they were from adoring fans, but no each bouquet had your fiance's name attached!" He took the bouquet sitting on her table next to her bed and threw it into the fireplace shattering the vase and giving the fire a wicked hiss. Christine trembled and pulled the covers to her chin. "You need to go. Now!", she protested trying to sound tough but unable to hide the shaking in her voice.

Erik was at her side again in an instant then on top of her body hovering over her with each arm on either side of her head. He glared down at her as she stared up at him unsure of his next move. "Tell me Christine who was there to support you during your last show and escort you home safely and even attempted to comfort you as you slept alone? Was it these dreadfully over priced flowers? Is that what you're marrying? I'm sorry, but do notes and flowers and other materialistic possessions take the place of your so called fiance?" Christine slipped her arms from out of the covers causing them to drop down to her waist revealing her thin chemise as she reached up and held Erik's face gently stroking her fingers over his white mask as he leaned in to her touch closing his eyes. His anger visibly melting and his body slowly settling on top of hers until he was inches away from her face. "Christine what must I do to steal you away from that boy for good?" He let his body sink on top of hers completely as he laid his head on her chest listening to her heart pound in his ear. Christine sighed taking in a deep breath as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Erik you must understand that I promised him. I promised to be his wife. He was there for me during a time where I couldn't trust you. He loves me. He is just stressed and having a difficult time showing it to me, but when we're married he will be loyal and true to me." Erik felt a sick acidic feeling course through is veins as he gripped a hand full of her chemise and sat up again jerking her closer to his face. "You're concerned about his love and loyalty to you, but how faithful have you been to him as you allow me to to lie in your bed with you only in your chemise and me nuzzled up against your breasts!" Christine was livid in an instance and shoved him off of her as hard as she could as she hopped out of bed slipping on her shoes and grabbing her hooded cloak wrapping it around her. "How dare you! You enter my home uninvited and destroy my belongings then bring yourself to my bed only to make me seem like I'm the seductive whore! Fuck you, Erik! If you want to be here so damn bad then stay all you like, but I will not be in the same room as you ever again. I do not ever want to see you again Erik! You've done nothing but bring me pain and misery the entire time I've known you. I will marry Raoul and I will live happily fucking ever after!" Christine ran out the door slamming it behind her as she ran down the street in tears, but no one ever sees tears when you're crying in the rain.

Christine ran until her chest felt like freezing knives were digging into her lungs and her eyes were swollen from crying. Her throat was burning from breathing in the cold air. She realized that she wasn't sure where she was. She was only in her chemise with a thin hooded cloak that was already soaking wet from the rain. She walked towards a bridge and stared down into the cold water below shivering thinking to herself, "Stupid Christine! Its freezing out and you're in no proper clothing. Erik was right. Maybe I am a harlot who takes advantage of men's attention with no regard for their feelings." Christine fell to her knees crying and hating herself for the things she said to Erik. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew for sure that Erik had found her. She stood and whipped around wrapping her arms around his neck only to gasp as the sight. It was not Erik.

"Hello there love", said a rough looking man who's breath reeked of strong liquor. He grinned a terrible smile and gripped her upper arms pulling them from his neck down by her sides as he eyed her up and down. Christine suddenly felt naked as she stared down at her own body. Her chemise was completely soaked and it clung onto her large breasts showing the entire shape with protruding nipples from the cold. She tried to think quickly. "I'm sorry monsieur. I was expecting my fiance to meet me here. He should be here any minute. I'm sure you know him Raoul Vicomte de Chagny." This seemed only to make the man's terrifying smile grow even wider. He took one hand and gently stroked it down her cheek to her neck where he played with the top of her chemise grazing the top of her breasts as they heaved from her heavy breathing. He leaned in close enough to whisper into her ear. "I wonder was the famous de Chagny would pay to free his little fiance from my grasp." Christine shuddered suddenly feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. The man's hand dropping to squeeze her breast as he gave a sharp pinch to her nipple causing Christine to cry out. He quickly turned her back towards his chest and grabbed a bottle from his pocket dabbing the liquid onto part of her cloak before holding it up to her nose and mouth. She kicked and screamed as loud as she could, but the man's hold was too strong and before she knew it everything went black.

Erik paced the floor of Christine's apartment for about five minutes trying to calm himself down. He acted like a complete deranged stalker coming into her room demanding her affection. "Its no wonder why Christine was choosing Raoul", he thought to himself. He quickly realized it was freezing in the dead of night and he needed to go find her to apologize. He went out onto the street expecting to see her leaned against the building, but she was no where to be seen. He wondered if she had went back to the opera house for solitude. He checked the front doors to the opera house, but they were locked. He picked one of the locks and slipped inside. He checked the main auditorium as well as her old dressing room. He started to feel a sour knot form in his gut. Christine wasn't there. He began racing his mind as to where she could have gone. He knew she wouldn't be at the Chagny's home since Raoul was out of town on business. It was possible she had gone up to Giry's loft in the opera house. "Yes that must be where she has ran off to." Erik quickly made his way up to the living quarters that lead up to the Giry's place. He picked the lock on the door and slowly entered the home. He peaked into Meg's room only to find her peacefully asleep. He turned to go back through the hallway only to be met with a gun pointed in his face by none other than Madame Giry. "You will tell me Erik why you are peeping in on my sleeping daughter in the middle of the night in my home NOW." Erik raised his hands in protest. "It's Christine", he cried desperately. "She's missing!"


End file.
